Of One Accord
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: He looked in a mirror in his room and saw that his eyes were an even mixture of blue grey. This was the first time that had ever happened. He and his other half were of one accord. ((I do not own An Unfortunate Fairytale. Chanda Hahn does.)) We need a character slot for Teaque. Seriously, he's a Prince. He needs his own slot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just editing this story, fixing glaring errors. Teague… WITH A 'G'! Agh!**

**Ink…**

Chapter 1

Teague punched the wall of his suite. It had been four days since the explosion. He glanced at the mirror. Mina was sleeping. He forced himself to look away. _What possessed me to take that mirror only. I should've taken her whole family's. She would have felt more threatened…_ He started pacing furiously.

_You could kill her any time of the day, and yet you won't. You won't because you love her too._

Teague froze and growled. Jared. He hated that voice. IT WOULDN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!

_Enough, I am of one mind. I do not need to be split over such an insignificant creature!_

_Keep telling yourself that, Teague. You will _always_ be split over Mina Grimm._

Teague grabbed his head. This was one side effect of merging with Jared that he hadn't foreseen. In almost everything Jared was quiet. Teague was able to successfully destroy the GMs without too much of a tussle with his other half, but when he was strangling Mina in the sewers, _that_ was when Jared awoke and started fighting for control. Teague collapsed onto a chair and gripped his chest. It ached. He shook his head.

"Why does my heart ache?"

_Mina would know. If you kill her, then you'll never find out why. Let her live, Teague!_

_No! She betrayed me! She deserves to die! Painfully and slowly, and with the knife that she tried to kill me with!_

He could feel Jared's rage starting to build. Good. When Jared got angry, it was easier to control him. Suddenly the anger abated. Teague was confused.

He heard laughter. _Teague, Teague, Teague…do you honestly think that you would be able to kill Mina? _Should_ even kill her? She stopped that girl from killing us long ago. Why would she do that, say all those things-_

_BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO MAKE THE BETRAYAL STING ALL THE WORSE!_

He heard his other half actually give a sigh. Truly, this was getting ridiculous.

_Teague, use logic. She healed us. She cried over us. She said she loved us._

_No! She said she loved _you_!_

_Am I not part of you?_

That brought Teague up short.

_She loves me and that is you. If you want a happily ever after with a queen by your side who is firm and cares and is strong, Mina is the one. However, she will never sit on a throne beside the man who killed her godmother. Give control to me, Teague, so that we both can enjoy the presence of the woman we love…_

Teague thought about it. He considered it. Mina would never forgive Teague, but she would accept Jared. His eyes flicked over to the other mirror in his room and, without surprise, saw that they were grey. He opened his mouth to speak words of agreement when his heart ached again. His eyes turned blue.

_I will never give up control. If she does not recant her past actions and join me, then I will see Mina Grimm dead._

He could feel frustration from Jared. _Why! Because you got a twinge in the heart? Teague see reason! Mina is still of great use. A Grimm who is gaining amazing power in Fae magic could be a perfect, little helper. _

_It is your turn to see reason, Jared. Mina will never truly join us, even if I give control over to you! _

_Why?_

Teague's lips twisted into a snarl of rage. If there was one thing that both he and Jared could agree on it was this.

_Brody Carmichael will always beckon her back to him._

He was right. He felt anger, jealousy and all such pleasant things coming from his other half.

Teague continued to persuade. _If she didn't join your side when you were separated, what makes you think she will if you gain control? She'll hug us and kiss us, but then Brody will drive up in his nice, little car, and she'll run to him._ Teague's thoughts were cutting and vicious.

Jared was about to respond when a noise cut both of them off. Teague looked up to the mirror.

"Brody! Wh-what are you doing here?! In my room!"

Brody Carmichael smiled at Mina. "Your mom let me in. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

Mina's smile melted slightly. "It was my fault. Teague did all that, because of me."

Brody shook his head. "Mina, you can't blame yourself for another person's actions. That's like the Jews blaming themselves for the Holocaust because they were alive! Do you see how stupid it is?"

Mina sniffled. Brody's face instantly softened. He moved to her and held her in his arms.

"You've gone through so much Mina. You're so strong! Think on the bright side, or try to at least. Your mom is alive. _Charlie_ is alive. Nan is alive and hasn't forgotten anything. Nix and Ever are alive." He dug something out of his pocket. "And I'm alive too, and I'll never forget either."

Mina glanced at him and smiled and then looked down at what he was offering. She gasped. "Brody?!"

Brody smiled. "I never did hear your response. Teague's actions cut you off."

She touched the ring slightly and then looked up at Brody. "Yes. Yes! Yes! YES!" She hugged him. Brody laughingly slipped the ring onto a gold chain that he had ready and put it around her neck. When he clasped it he kissed her gently on the neck and nuzzled her. She gasped and arched into it.

"You know what this means?"

She nodded her head slightly. "We're together?"

Brody nodded. "Together, but also, this gives me full allowance to bust any heads of any guy, Fae or human, who tries to hurt you, come onto you, or threaten you in any way."

Mina giggled and twisted in her bed sheets. "Brody…I love you."

Brody's only response was to kiss her deeply.

Teague roared and flipped the mirror upside down. He didn't want to see anything else. Mina was his! His to do with as _he_ wanted! His to love or to kill!

He looked at a an actual mirror in his room and saw that his eyes were blue grey. This was the first time that had ever happened. He and his other half were of one accord.

Brody Carmichael must be dealt with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mina stepped off the curb and walked across the street. "Milk, eggs, sliced ham, bread, lettuce, and tomatoes." She read the shopping list quietly as the grocery store came into view.

"What? No ice cream?"

Mina whirled around to see none other than Teague. "What are you doing here?"

Teague continued walking into the store; he even held the door open for her. She eyes him suspiciously, but walked through the entry.

"I will honestly say that ice cream is one thing that the Fae plane is lacking in. I have to bring some back for my chefs. There are very few things that Faes are behind in, but there are three very important things that need to be brought over."

Mina raised an eyebrow. Teague chuckled lowly.

"Ice cream, chocolate, and…" He moved closer to her. "Bald eagles."

She shuddered slightly. Turning, she stared at him. "Teague…"

He laughed suddenly. Her heart twisted. It sounded so similar to Jared's.

"Mina, I am not here to torment you. I am not here to interrogate you. Actually, I'm here to warn you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"A certain mortal of yours." He tapped a long, slender finger against his chin. "I think he goes by the name of Carmichael. Yes, Brody Carmichael. He's the one that I tried to eat only a few days ago." Teague smiled at the memory.

Mina hissed out a breath. "What about him?"

"He's going to die."

Her eyes snapped up to him. "What?"

Teague rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

Mina waved her hand. "No, no, no…what-how is he going to…details!"

Teague shook his head. "Asking a Fae for details is like asking a waterfall to make you dry." He smirked. "Carmichael has made a few Fae enemies. It doesn't help that he's friends with a Grimm. There are two Faes that want him dead. They'll stop at nothing until it happens. The first attempt will be in two weeks."

Mina groaned. "Why are you telling me this? You obviously couldn't care less about whether he lives or dies."

Teague smiled even more, but there was nothing friendly in it. "Oh, I care. The reason I'm telling you this is…I can help take care of Brody Carmichael, if-"

"I give you the dagger that I don't have?" She raised an eyebrow.

Teague sighed. "Jared did tell me that you were stubborn and slightly dense at times. I know you have the knife. I saw you studying it. Please keep up Mina, I have the mirror."

She sighed. "Had to try at least."

Teague stepped closer to her. "Well?"

Her eyes flickered up to his. He noticed her eyes widened slightly. She had noticed his eye color.

"U-umm…can you give me an alternative?"

Teague felt a sudden urge to knock her into the wall across the room.

_Teague! _

_Yes, yes, I know. Play nice and we'll get what we want…nice doesn't necessarily mean pleasant though, Jared!_

_Don't hurt Mina. You know you'll feel horrible afterwards. Like you did before._

Teague sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Yes…I suppose._ He could feel Jared's smugness and growled slightly. Focusing back on Mina, he hissed. "There is no alternative, Wilhelmina Grimm. You can either keep Carmichael or keep the dagger."

Tears were evident in her eyes. She was obviously trying to hold them back. Teague felt Jared start softening, thinking about ways for an alternative. He clenched his fist. "However, I think you have information that I need. In return, I will _tell_ you how to save Carmichael, but I will not help you."

Mina stared at him. Hope was filling her eyes. Really, it was almost revolting how easily he could read her. If she were to become his Queen, then she would definitely have to learn to keep her emotions in check.

"What information do you need?"

Teague smiled. "The location of the elf that tried to kill me. I know that she is still alive. Where is she?"

Teague was greatly surprised, and he could tell that Jared was too, when he saw Mina's brown eyes, usually so kind and soft, harden and turn cold.

"That _bitch_ is hiding at a safe house with the other survivors of fire that _you_ started. The fire that killed Mei!" Teague was finding it hard to breath.

_You never told me how beautiful she could be while cold and heartless! _He accused.

He practically saw Jared shrug. _I never really saw it all that often. Besides, I don't find it all that pretty._

Teague smiled. _To each his own._

He stared at Mina. "All's fair in war, love. The location?"

She glared at him but shrugged a little. "All Constance told me was that it was a back up, safe house. She wouldn't give me the details. However," Mina's eyes were harsh and unforgiving. "Let me draw Ferah out so you can hunt her." Mina smiled. "It would be interesting to see Fae fight against Fae."

Teague leaned against the nearest wall. He was so shocked that he could hardly support his weight. He lazily raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, what has this elf done to you, that would make you _hate_ her so? You were perfect _partners_ back in the day…" That last sentence was harsher than intended, but Teague wasn't going to back down.

Mina instantly cleared all emotion from her face. "It was a while ago." She gestured impatiently. "If I give you Ferah, then will you help me with Brody?"

Teague felt like laughing. "Give me Ferah, and I will most certainly take care of him."

Mina nodded. "Good." Before she could move away, Teague grabbed her shoulder, albeit, gently.

She turned to him. "What?" He could see through her poor attempt at hiding her fear with bluster.

He smirked. "It is Fae custom to seal a deal with a kiss." It wasn't a lie. It was a Fae custom; however, it was customary to only kiss the cheek. Teague wasn't going to tell Mina that. He could tell Jared was chuckling. They both loved flustering and teasing Mina Grimm.

Mina flushed. "_What?_"

He rolled his eyes. "Come now, what is so horrible about that?"

Mina blushed even deeper. "But-"

Teague stepped closer. "We did it before…Elle…"

She gasped slightly and stared into his bluish grey eyes. "But you were…"

"Jared?" Teague smiled. "I understand _now_ why you said that. The Teague then was more like Jared than I am now." He grinned. "I like how I've changed. The power is…exhilarating."

_Just kiss her already!_ Teague chuckled. "What am I doing? I'm making a pretty girl wait for a kiss." He stepped even closer to Mina.

Mina closed her eyes and sighed. She tilted her head up and quickly pecked Teague on the cheek. He blinked.

She smiled. "You did not specify as to where. Don't worry, Ferah will be in your grasp by the end of the week." With that she was gone. Vanishing down the shopping isles.

Teague blinked again. _My! She's more Fae-like than I originally gave her credit for!_

He could hear Jared chuckling. _You have no idea. _

Teague left the grocery story and returned to the palace on the Fae plane. All in all, that meeting with Grimm didn't go so badly. _I will most certainly take care of Brody Carmichael. It would be a…pleasure. Won't it, Jared?_

He heard Jared chuckle. Both Jared and Teague disliked Brody. The mortal boy better watch out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to warn ya'll, there is a scene that is filled with sexual tension. Nothing explicit happens though.**

Chapter 3

Mina sighed and relaxed on her bed. Ever tapped her foot. "Well, you called me. What do you want?"

Mina didn't even look at Ever. She just continued drawing. "Ever, I need to see Constance."

Ever looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Something's come up with Teague. He visited me again."

"WHAT?! AND YOU JUST NOW THOUGHT TO TELL ME? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Mina finally looked up from her drawing of Erjad. "I need to speak with her. Teague wants this knife. As much as I hate her, I need Ferah to meet me somewhere and tell me what it's all about. Can Constance talk to me, or send Ferah over here or something. I need answers! You Fae keep giving me the run around! Maybe Teague was right…"

Ever looked at Mina suspiciously. "About what? What's he planting in your brain?!"

Mina smiled. "Relax. All he said was that asking a Fae for details and straight answers is like asking a waterfall to make you dry."

Ever blinked, and then she laughed. "He's right, actually. Anyway, I'll talk to Constance." She glowered. Her pixie moods were hard to keep up with. "I wish Ferah had never been born."

Mina closed her sketch pad. "Constance would have sent another. Even if I had been able to stop Ferah, they would have attempted it again and again until the worst happened or Teague died."

Ever glanced at Mina. "Did he really throw you out of the tower?"

Mina winced. "Yeah. He didn't listen to anything I had to say. I…made a mistake. I…" she looked at Ever desperately. "You have to realize that I just came from the future. Teague acted so like Jared. He _looked_ so much like Jared that I…" She looked miserable. "The reason Teague was so quick to hate me was that I said Jared's name right after he kissed me."

Ever plopped down onto the bed beside Mina. "Yep, that'll get under a guy's skin like no other."

Mina sighed. "I only wish I could have stopped Ferah in time."

Ever snorted. "You would never have been introduced into this life. If you had been successful then you would have had to leave him anyway. You were from the future, Mina, remember that."

Mina sighed again. "Yeah."

Ever looked at the sketch pad. "What were you drawing?"

"Erjad."

"Excuse me?"

She blinked. "Oh! Erjad is the name of the knife that stabbed Teague." Mina showed Ever the sketch.

Ever raised an eyebrow. "This is good!" She sounded surprised.

Mina closed her eyes and tried to not get offended. So many people forget that she did have some form of talent. She just didn't advertise.

Ever handed the sketch pad back and nodded to Mina. "I'll talk to Constance." She left quickly.

Mina sighed and relaxed on the bed. She decided to take a shower. She hadn't really been taking care of herself ever since Mia's death. That had been six days ago. She had put her hair up in a bun and forgot to wash it. Shaking her head at herself she started taking her clothes off; however, she stopped at her bra. With a gasp she realized that Teague could see everything she was doing. She rushed to the lights and turned them off. She shut the curtains.

"Hopefully that mirror doesn't have infrared, night vision." She muttered. Louder she hissed. "If you have any decency at all, Teague, you'd better walk away!"

She turned the lights out of the bathroom also. Grumbling about strip shows and pervs, she took her shower.

She stepped out of the bathroom holding her dirty clothes in one hands and keeping a firm grip on her towel with the other. She looked up after closing the bathroom door. She screamed. Teague was sitting on her bed looking at the sketch of the knife. He looked her up and down. The only thing missing in his mannerisms was him licking his lips. Mina dropped her clothes and scrabbled for the bathroom doorknob. It. Wouldn't. Open! She glared at Teague.

"Let me open the door, Teague."

He smiled at her and stood up. She pressed herself to the door in an unconscious effort to get away from him. He pouted and approached her closer.

"My, you're looking ravishing. It's a pity that I didn't visit you when you took a shower three days ago."

She glared at him.

He winked at her. "You know what would be better?"

Mina didn't answer. Her eyes were glued on his hands. They were moving closer to her.

_He's going to rape me. He's going to rape me. My phone's on the other side of the room. Mom and Charlie are gone! I'm alone in the house, and Jared's in Teague. He's going to-_

Teague caressed her cheek. She gasped and snapped her eyes up to his. They were a perfect mixture of blue and grey. _Jared must have some influence on him still…good. _But the blue still made Mina nervous. Teague smiled. "What would be better, is if I could hold your hand." He moved to grab the one holding to the towel, but Mina's free hand grabbed his. He grinned impishly. More like Jared than she thought he realized.

"I saw how you manipulated Ever. Clever."

Mina grumbled. "It will all go to pot if Constance doesn't cooperate. Let me pass. I need to get dressed."

Teague did lick his lips this time. "Ever since I saw you, I craved to see _all_ of you. It wasn't decent then, however."

Mina hissed. "It's still not decent now. Let me pass!"

Teague lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Shouting at me? How very foolish. You do realize that with a flick of my finger, that towel would disappear?" He leaned closer. "However, I would prefer to remove it…personally."

_Teague, enough. You know you would never do that!_

_Shut up, knave, I'm having fun teasing her._

He heard Jared sigh. _Whatever happened to hating Mina Grimm?_

Teague stiffened and moved away as quickly as he decently could. "Take your clothes." Mina blinked and rushed to her closet.

Teague grumbled against Jared's obvious chuckling. He decided to get back at both Jared and Mina. Teague hid a smile and left the room, murmuring something about privacy.

He barely closed the door in time for an outraged scream. "TEAGUE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?!"

He snickered. "Sorry, Mina dear, but you have no choice but to wear them."

He felt curiosity course through him. Teague sent a mental image of what he did to Mina's wardrobe. He heard Jared chuckle. _Cute._

_I know right?_

Teague had changed every skirt to a black miniskirt, every pant to white, booty shorts, and every blouse to a low cut, red, tank top. All her dresses had changed into the one that he had given her for her Red Riding Hood quest. He snickered. She stomped out of her room, barefoot and glared at him.

Teague raked his eyes over Mina's exposed skin. _Perfect. No wonder we fell in love with her._

Teague could feel Jared agree wholeheartedly. The gate buzzer sounded. Mina went over and answered it.

"Yes?"

"_Mina, this is Brody. Is it okay if Nix and I see you?"_

Mina glanced at herself and glared at Teague. _Go!_ She mouthed. He smirked and shook his head. She stomped her foot at him. _Go! Right now! _He made a huge show of sighing and then he vanished…into her bedroom. He didn't bother looking for the knife. Mina would give it to him after he killed Brody. Of course, she would never know about that particular task he would do. She would be too busy crying on his shoulder. Teague smirked.

He heard voices. _It seems that our 'friend', Brody, has come for a call._

Jared's voice filled his mind. _He hates being reminded that Mina was closer to me than to her. She trusted me more than him._

Teague raised an eyebrow. _Any reason you're telling me this?_

_You're going to crash the party right? Don't deny it. I know you; I _am_ you. I would do the same._

Teague chuckled. _You know me very well. I would do anything to raise that mortal's blood pressure. _

Jared laughed darkly. _Do us proud._

Teague opened the door and walked downstairs. "Hello there!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I didn't expect as many reviews as this. Thank you guys so much! It really is an encouragement. Thank you! This chapter is mostly just build up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ink…**

Chapter 4

The first thing Mina thought was _Damn him! _ The next thing Mina thought was _Poor Nix._ The nixie/human fainted. She went over to him and helped him into a sofa chair. He moaned something in Fae. When he was situated she moved to the kitchen to get something to drink. _Vodka preferably, this is going to be tense. I'll need all the help I can get._ She glanced over at Brody. He looked so coiled that if somebody touched him he might go off. Mina gulped some water. This was _not_ going to end well. Nix moaned again.

Teague looked down at the red head. "Pity." He moved over to Brody. "In case your poor human brain is too slow, I shall introduce myself. I am the Story. I am Teague." He sent a winning smile to Mina. "And I was Mina's technical first kiss as well."

Mina choked on her water. "Brody, it's not like that!" She glared at Teague. "He's manipulating you, like he does everyone else."

Teague sighed. "Well, no matter. The kiss didn't mean much. After that, I threw her out of the window of the tower." He smiled condescendingly at Brody. "Pity you're never around when she needs you."

"Teague enough! What do you want here?!" Mina slammed her glass on the counter so hard that it cracked.

Teague looked at her. "You're so very beautiful when you're enraged." He chuckled. "It makes you look almost erotic." He chose that word carefully, keeping a sharp eye on the mortal. Teague heard Jared chuckle. Both Faes were enjoying this immensely. The mortal looked like he was going to erupt.

Brody was glaring at him with all the hatred the boy had in his heart. Teague tutted. Brody stepped forward. "You're not wanted here. Get out."

Teague's eyes flashed blue. He would not be told what to do. Not even his own parents dared to order him what to do! He was about to cut the mortal down right then but Jared spoke up. _Not here! Not now! Mina will never forgive us!_ Teague quelled his rage and forced himself to laugh.

He went into the kitchens and got both Mina and himself some water. "Don't break this one too, love. Your mother wouldn't be pleased."

She sent him a glare. "If you want to compare mothers-"

"You know, Jared, my other half, spoke quite often of you, Brody." He had interrupted Mina for the very reason that Maeve should not be spoken of in front of a mortal and a common Fae.

Brody looked like he wanted to rip Teague to shreds. The thought amused the dark prince. "I always thought he had been exaggerating his worth, but now that I've seen you two together…" Teague shook his head in mock mournfulness. "I realize that he was speaking truth." He smiled cuttingly at Brody. "Jared was always closer to Mina than you could ever hope to be."

Brody was fast. Nix didn't have time to hold him back. Mina could only scream 'No!'. He punched Teague directly in the jaw. Teague's head snapped back and cracked into the kitchen wall.

Nix started chanting 'We are so dead…' quietly to himself. Mina stepped protectively up to Brody.

Teague's eyes turned a full fledged brilliant blue. Mina started cussing in both English and Fae (Ever had taught her a few choice words). That was what actually snapped Teague out of his rage. He stared at Mina.

"You speak my language?" His eyes were a kaleidoscope of grey and blue as if he didn't know what to feel at the moment. Nix heaved a sigh of relief. A confused Prince could be reasoned with. An enraged Prince could not be reasoned with. It was as simple as that, really. Mina nodded her head hesitantly.

Brody cussed. "So what?"

Teague looked at him and suddenly realized exactly what this mortal had just done. His eyes narrowed, and he smiled. "Oh…you just wait, Carmichael. Just _wait_ for what is in store for you." He turned to Mina and straightened his sleeves and tunic. "I'm afraid the price has just gone up. Speak to me upstairs." His look made her obey immediately.

"I won't be long, Brody. Stay here."

Nix looked like he was about to have a coronary. He squeaked out, "You're going upstairs with him? _ALONE?!"_

Teague stared at him. "And there is a problem, little nixie?" Nix slunk back behind Brody. Teague smiled smugly.

Mina hissed out a breath. "Oh yes, you intimidated a nixie made mortal. You should feel so good about yourself."

Teague turned to her and once again suppressed his urge to rearrange that pretty, little face of hers. "Upstairs. Now."

They made it back to her bedroom. He grabbed her arm none too gently. "I have a half a mind to just let that mortal _die_!"

Mina struggled against his grip. "Teague please!"

He smiled at those words and pulled her closer. "Say that again."

Her eyes were wide. "Please, Teague, let go of me. Please! You're hurting me!"

He smirked. "Do you think I care?" Mina snapped her gaze up to his own. His eyes were still grey blue. A little more blue than grey.

She lowered her gaze. "Yes…"

He released her with a jerk. She stumbled backward a little. He clenched his fist. "The price has gone up, and the mortal has no one to thank but himself."

She sighed. "What is the current payment for his life?" She looked him straight into his eyes.

Teague smiled.

_Teague…_ Jared's voice came warningly.

_Oh shut up! I do what I want. And what I want is Mina Grimm on her knees._

Jared chuckled. _On her knees between your own?_

_Something like that._

_You're sick._

_You're a part of me. What does that make you?_

Jared was about to respond when Mina coughed, reminding him of her presence.

"Yes. Yes. I want you to show me just how far you are willing to go for your _love_ for this mortal."

_Teague, you don't want to force her. Forced loved is no love at all._

_Shut up, I know what I'm doing._

_Fine, but don't make me give you a headache._

Teague felt like strangling Jared. Unfortunately that would mean strangling himself, and that would rather defeat the purpose.

Mina nodded resignedly. "What do you want me to do?"

Teague smiled slightly, cunningly, like a shark. "Give yourself to him…completely."

She paled. "_What?"_

_WHAT?! Teague that is not the plan! _

_I know what I'm doing. _

_Mina is a virgin, Teague! Don't you want to keep it that way?_

_Trust me, Jared._

_Like I would ever do that._

Mina was still staring at Teague, and then she raised her eyebrow. She was still flabbergasted at him.

Teague smiled sweetly. "As a parting gift in memory of Jared."

She gulped at him and flushed slightly. "O-okay…it's a deal…"

Teague could here mutinous grumbling going on in his head. He let Jared know his plan and the grumbling stopped. Jared made a pleased chuckle instead.

_Teaque, this is perfect!_

_Yes, isn't it?_ Teague smiled at Mina. "We've made another deal, love."

She looked confused for a second and then her eyes widened. She swept in fast to kiss him on the cheek, but he was onto her. He tilted his head and kissed her firmly on the mouth. He could feel Jared coaxing him to deepen it. He, for once, allowed Jared control.

Jared pulled Mina into his arms and coaxed her to open her mouth. Mina struggled slightly, but it did no good. Jared made sure to let her see his grey eyes before continuing the kiss. She didn't fight anymore.

Teague huffed slightly to himself. _What have you got that I haven't got?_

_Her trust, idiot._

_Oh._

Jared ignored Teague and focused on having Mina in his arms. She gasped and then opened her eyes. "Is that really you?"

Jared smirked at her. "You can always trust the eyes." Her own eyes widened when Jared's voice came out instead. There was a small difference but there was a difference all the same.

"_Jared_."

Teague sent a shock of pain to Jared's conscious. Jared winced. "He wants back now. Sorry, love, I mean Mina." He gave a lopsided grin. Mina sniffled but let Jared go.

The color changed to blue and then balanced once again to blue grey. "That _was_ pleasant, I must say." He smiled at her. "We should make deals more often."

She huffed.

Teague could hear Jared practically humming in satisfaction. He chuckled to himself.

_You know, Jared, once Carmichael is out of the way, we can kiss Mina whenever we want…_

He felt Jared light up at that. _What say we up the date of extermination a week?_

_Sounds good._

Teague smiled even more. Mina shuddered. The dark prince bowed to. "My Lady."

He vanished. He had plans to make.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teague paced his room. _Why can't I? _He knew he was whining. He knew he was whining to his other half, but at this moment, he just didn't care.

Jared sighed. _We can't have Mina angry at us. When the time comes, she can't have anything against us. Nothing. Zilch. If she has even the remotest room for suspicion then all our plans will be for naught._

Teague sighed. He glared at the mirror. Mina was a on a date with Carmichael. _That should be us._

_Yes, yes it should. And it will. Be patient, Teague. Let Brody have this little victory. We'll win the war._

Teague sighed and slumped into his desk chair. There was a knock on his door. He jumped up and covered the mirror. He then answered his door. Maeve was standing there.

"Son, you keep yourself locked into your room all the time. Will you not come out and hunt with your father, like you used to?"

Teague's first reaction was to laugh scornfully. However, he did feel restless, and he was bored of watching Brody flirt with his Mina. He shrugged. "Very well."

Maeve smiled.

**Meanwhile – Earth**

Mina sighed. "Brody, we need to talk about you punching Teague in the jaw."

He huffed and continued to play with his straw.

She rolled her eyes. "It was reckless, stupid, suicidal, and idiotic. Teague is a killer. He is powerful. He has magic. He is ruthless. Punching him is like angering and antagonizing a rattlesnake. He. Will. Kill. You."

Brody sighed and nodded. "Sorry, but what he said just…" He made a frustrated gesture.

Mina nodded. "I know. Teague is the master at manipulation. He can make a situation seem bleak, even if you have the upper hand. He could probably persuade a Mexican to think that they're Russian!"

Brody gave a half hearted chuckle. He frowned suddenly. "Will you explain what his comment meant. The one about him having your first kiss?"

Mina groaned. "You know I went back in time. Well, there was this whole big competition thingie. It was all about a group of girls. I was accidentally roped into it, competing to become Queen."

Brody frowned. "Wait, isn't Teague a prince or something?"

She nodded hesitantly. "They were all competing for the chance to be his wife. His Queen."

"And you said that you got roped into this? You mean to tell me that you were in a competition to become Teague's _wife?_!"

Mina shushed him and looked around self consciously. She hoped that Teague wasn't watching the mirror right then. She grudgingly nodded. "I honestly didn't try all that much. My primary focus was to try and find a way to stop Teague from turning evil. My plan obviously backfired. It was during the final test. All the contestants had to go through a maze and reach a tower. I entered the tower successfully, and Teague met me there."

Mina shook her head. It was so frustrating. "He kissed me. Yes, I know. I didn't stop it. Brody, I was between a rock and a hard place. If I stopped it then he might turn on me." Mina gave a humorless laugh. "Turns out he threw me out of the tower window anyway… Well, while he was talking with me, the elf, Ferah, came out of nowhere and stabbed Teague straight in the heart. I tried to stop her. The knife was pulled out, and I healed Teague. Please remember, Brody, that I was still thinking he was good. I was healing a good Teague, not the evil one. Anyway, it was only until after he awoke and started screaming in agony that Ferah realized what happened. There was a shard of the knife still inside Teague's heart. The knife, by the way, was made from pure hatred, pure evil. It's been slowly corrupting and twisting Teague ever since."

Brody sighed. "So, from what Ever and you have already said: the King and Queen, in a last ditch effort to save their son, split Teaque, and good old Jared was born. Right?"

Mina nodded. Brody snorted in disbelief. "It sounds so impossible that it actually sounds believable. Mina, this is the craziest…"

Mina nodded. There was a half smile on her face.

Brody sighed again. "So what now?"

Mina shrugged. "Try to get Jared back. I have a suspicion that Jared's personality is watering down Teague's corruption…for now. Over time, the shard will probably overwhelm Jared too. Both halves of Teague will be evil, and all will be lost."

Mina tried not to sound heartbroken. Brody sighed. He knew Mina had feelings for Jared. Romantic or platonic, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was for Mina to be safe and happy. A life with Jared would not be safe. A life with Teague would not be happy. Brody mentally nodded. That was settled. Mina wouldn't end up with those guys. Not if he could help it.

The date proceeded without a hitch. Mina had honestly expected some form of terrorism from Teague, but nothing came. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed in him.

Brody dropped her off at her house. He, Nix, and Nan were the only ones allowed to tease her about her mansion. She kissed him goodnight, but the kiss was tense. She kept thinking about her deal with Teague. _Having sex with Brody to save his life. What is Teague up to?!_ The more Mina thought about it, the more she was hesitant to do it. Sex was a big thing. She closed the front door and went up to her room.

Charlie stood right in front of her. He raised his arms resolutely. Obviously, he wouldn't budge until she hugged him. She chuckled and swooped in for a big hug.

"I love you so much Charlie!" She whispered. Charlie became tense in her arms. She pulled away to look at him and he pointed behind her. Warily she turned to find Teague standing there, leaning against the front door.

He walked up slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. "Hello Charlie. Remember me?"

Charlie signed fast to him. The boy's face was hard, his eyes cold. Teague raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I don't understand this form of communication."

Mina didn't look at him. "Charlie said that you're the man who keeps hurting me."

Teague had a little bit of decency to look away for a second. "I suppose you're right, Charlie."

Charlie stepped closer to Mina. He signed again. Mina translated. "He says that you shouldn't be here. You should be in your home. It's bedtime."

Teague actually smiled a genuine smile. "Well, Charlie, I just wanted to meet with your sister for a little while. It won't take too long."

Mina sighed. "I'm fine Charlie. Go up to your room. I'll tuck you in later."

He looked at Teague and signed something quickly. Mina's breath caught. Teague looked at her. "What did he say?"

She ushered Charlie away. "He said your eyes are not blue. He was asking why."

Teague smiled. "Very sharp boy."

"That's right. He's just a boy." Mina raised her chin. Teague laughed softly.

"Relax. I'm only interested in one Grimm. I was never truly interested in the Grimm curse. I used it only to find you. I was obsessed with finding you. Even when I did, I wasn't sure. It had been so long. But I knew for certain when I saw you change your clothes. That's when I knew." He had come closer to Mina. Raising his hand, he caressed her cheek. "When are you planning on completing our deal? I won't take care of Brody unless you do."

Mina moved away. "Teague, this is madness."

"It's a good thing that none of us are completely sane then, isn't it?"

Mina laughed lowly. "I suppose it is. I know Ever isn't completely sane." Her phone rang. She moved over to her purse and answered it. When she got off, Teague could see that her smile was harder than before. She smiled almost ruthlessly when she looked up at Teague.

"Constance agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mina picked up her purse and looked at Teague. "She's sending Ferah to meet me at the old GMs headquarters tomorrow. As for the other part of the deal, I've thought about it. You'll have to just tell me how to save him."

Teague swooped in on her hesitancy. "I know Fae like Brody. He's popular. Any girl would girl would kill to bed him. Why is it that you won't?" He kept his voice perfectly modulated, perfectly even.

Mina sighed. "I…" She shook head. She turned around slightly. Her back was to Teague now.

Teague stepped closer, behind her and whispered ever so softly, in her ear. "Perhaps you don't…love him as much as you thought you did…?"

He could her that her breath came in with a soft gasp. He continued. "I wouldn't want you to feel guilt for having an affair with Carmichael. So soon after Jared's…departure."

She was about to turn, but he slipped a hand on her shoulder and kept her in place. "After all, you must be very careful whom you choose to be your first." She almost leaned into his touch. Teague stepped away carefully. "Now, back to business. I suppose I can tell you how to save him. However, I will meet with you only after Ferah is in my control."

Mina struggled for a second to get herself back on track. Then she straightened and looked at him. "Keep watch in the mirror. Step in only when she's at a disadvantage."

Teague smiled cunningly. "I suppose I would know how to fight. I am, after all, a prince trained in combat."

Mina looked up at the dark prince. "I suppose. Ferah is old though. Ever's told me things about her. Ferah's nearly a thousand."

Teague's eyebrows rose despite himself. "Indeed. I thank you for the warning. Such a long time will have allowed her to garner every detail in combat."

"And in magic. Just saying." Mina moved to the stairs. "We're going to meet at four. Just to let you know. I'm not going to fight. I'm going to let you avenge yourself."

She moved up the stairs.

"Thank you, Mina."

She only nodded slightly and vanished into Charlie's room.

Teague stood there. _At long last!_

_I don't like how Mina's suddenly so cold. It's not right. Something's wrong._

Teague listened to Jared. _I suppose it is out of character for her. _He looked up to her room. _We should watch her tonight and see what's she is doing._

He could tell that Jared was troubled. The more Teague thought about it, the more troubled he too became.

Jared thought softly. _I think it's the knife. _

_What do you mean?_

_I remember hearing that it was made out of hate. The only type of weapon that could kill us. What if it's presence is affecting Mina. The hatred emanating off the thing could be changing her._

_If that is true then she will be a glorious Queen._ Teague felt almost aroused at the thought of Mina becoming dark like him. _The Dark Queen. Think of it!_

_I am thinking of it._ Jared sounded depressed. He sounded worried. _I don't like it. Think about it Teague. The Mina you know, she would be gone. _

Teague stopped dreaming about the perfect Queen. Images from Jared's conscious came into his. Images of a cruel and heartless Mina. A Grimm with no conscious. Teague frowned. He didn't like what he was seeing. Mina would be too dangerous, too uncontrollable. He roused himself and realized that Charlie had been watching him this whole.

_That makes me ever so slightly uneasy._

He heard Jared chuckle. Charlie walked over to him. The boy had the knife. Erjad.

Teague stepped forward to try and take it, but Charlie moved away. He shook his head. Charlie pointed to the tip. It was missing. Teague cocked his head. _Jared, do you know why the knife is broken?_

_Nope. Mina probably would. _

Charlie handed Teague a piece of paper with the boy's childlike scrawl on it.

"_This is bad magick. Why is it here?"_

Teague and Jared, both, were impressed with the boy's ability to sense different types of magic. Teague nodded. "It's called Dark Magic. Why do you have it?"

Charlie wrote something else down. Teague itched to just grab the knife and leave, but something deep inside him, separate from Jared, wanted to stay as far from that knife as possible. The indecision left him torn. He wasn't used to being undecided.

Charlie handed him the paper again. _"Mina had it in a vase of flowers in her room."_

Again Teague was surprised at the boy's apparent intelligence. _He spelled everything correctly._ "Perhaps you should put it back."

He sensed Jared's attention being caught and snared. Teague knew that Jared would grill him for answers about this action later. Charlie sighed and nodded. Teague stood up and vanished. He did not have Charlie's mirror, and therefore he did not see that Charlie hid the knife in the back yard.

Charlie was a clever boy. He knew that his sister was changing. He noticed different things. He didn't like it. He sense darkness, the same darkness from his sister, coming from the knife. He may have been young but the conclusion was not hard to jump to. He only wanted the best for his sister after all. Charlie finished his task and went to bed.

Teague, meanwhile, was pacing his room. It seemed all he did was pace his room. He would get his revenge on Ferah tomorrow. Everything was going fine with Mina and Brody. The first stage of the plan was finished. However, something was off. He was missing something. Something important. He growled and shook his head. He left his room and went to the baths. He played with the fantasy of Mina joining him for a swim here. He felt Jared adding little details to his fantasy but didn't comment. They were one. They had to be. Jared was getting used to Teaque, and Teague was becoming used to Jared's influence. As Teague swam he noticed something. The plant.

He stopped swimming and murmured. "I curse you. Yet still you are alive. What…?"

He thought back to the day it happened. The plant had tried to hide Mina. Teague stopped his thoughts. _Tried to hide…Mina had just been manipulating it, wasn't she? It was a plant. Not capable of independent thought like defending a _friend_! _He shook his head. _Impossible. She was just manipulating it._

He sensed Jared's attention being caught. _Wasn't that the same plant that pushed us into the fountain?_

Teague stared and then started laughing. He couldn't stop laughing even after he was dry and resting on a steam bench. _You're right! Mina used the vines to push me, us, in!_

He heard Jared chuckle. _We kind of deserved it, though. I'll blame you for going to that troll princess. _

Teague spluttered. _You were completely unified with me at the time. I refuse to take blame!_

Jared snickered. _Teague, it is obvious that you are the darker, more mischievous side. It was you._

Teague grumbled but didn't argue. He continued to study the plant. _Mina must have brought it back._ Jared's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

_But how? After I curse something, it's impossible to revert it._

_Unless genuine emotion, raw, sheer emotion wills it to change. _

Teague froze. _Mina felt genuine emotion over a plant?_

Jared chuckled. _You obviously don't know Mina. She would feel genuine emotion over a mouse caught in a trap. The girl's heart is huge. I overheard her talking with the grannies about what happened to us. She asked if there was anything to help us. US, Teague. She was including you in that. You, her tormentor. She wanted to help you. She felt genuine sympathy and an obvious desire to help. I ask you, is that the kind of girl who would betray you?_

Teague strode from the baths, but couldn't stop thinking about what Jared said. Even when he was in his bed, and Jared had gone into hiding, or whatever he does now, Teague couldn't stop thinking about. No matter how he thought of it, no matter how he ended up feeling about Mina, there was one very important, unchangeable thing in this whole equation. Brody Carmichael must be killed.

Teague went to sleep in satisfaction. He would deal with all the other mysteries in the morning over breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mina huffed. Ferah had kept her waiting for a half an hour so far. "Stupid Fae. Stupid egotistical Fae who like stabbing people."

"Your opinion of me hasn't changed, I'm sad to note."

Mina turned and glared at the tall creature. "You are going to answer my questions about the knife. All of them. Do not deflect." She sighed but motioned for Mina to continue. "Is there any way to counteract it's power?"

Ferah shook her head. "True love won't cut it this time, Grimm. Erjad cannot be nullified."

"Damn." Mina was really cussing more often lately. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "A fragment is inside him. Is there any guarantee that he will return to his previous self, if it was removed?"

Ferah stilled. "It has never been done before. Never has a Royal been infected with a blade imbued with hatred. I have nothing to compare it with. I can only say that it is a chance we may have to take some day."

Nodding, Mina asked. "How?"

Ferah tilted her head. "I honestly do not know."

Mina hissed out a breath. "I doubt Teague will agree to open heart surgery."

Ferah cracked a smile. "I doubt it most sincerely."

Mina Grimm smirked. "Could always ask him."

Ferah frowned. "No. Do not let him know of the fragment."

Raising her eyebrow, Mina scoffed. "Didn't know that Faes could be stupid." She didn't let Ferah have time to become insulted. "Teague has my mirror. This whole convo is within listening distance. He could be watching and listening right now."

Ferah cursed. "I must go before he comes to me for revenge." Teague appeared right behind her.

"Going so soon?" A blade went directly through her chest. Mina screamed and stepped back. She had never seen a Fae bleed. Never. It was red. Somehow, in a distant part of her mind, she had always assumed that the color of their blood would be different somehow, but it wasn't. It wasn't. Mina felt like throwing up. Teague stepped away from Ferah. The Fae collapsed onto the ground. Mina stared. Walking to her quickly. "You're coming with me." She briefly struggled, but he overpowered her and pulled her through the portal.

**Very short, but I wanted to give you guys something. I feel bad for this silence. I'm sorry about it. I was having to go through some things. I'll try to give another update real soon. **

**Thanks!**

**Ink…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mina yanked her arm away from Teague. He had teleported them straight into his room. "Why did you bring me here? I did want you wanted! Ferah's…dead." She gasped as the memories came back in vivid detail. She had something to do with someone's murder.

Teague rolled his eyes. They were more blue today. Mina backed away from him, wary. The Dark Prince scoffed. "I brought you here in order to stabilize your alibi."

She looked at him blankly. "What?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When that old battle axe, Granny Constance, finds out that Ferah came out there to meet you, and then she suddenly dies, Constance is going to be suspicious of you."

Mina shook her head. "Constance would never suspect me. She would have no reason to!"

Teague raised an eyebrow. "_You_ were the one who lured Ferah outside. _You_ were the one who distracted her while I killed her. _You_ were the one who planned the whole thing.

Mina felt tears prick her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself. Teague's eyes suddenly flashed to grey and then stabilized to an even mixture. His face soften. He slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"It wasn't you. I forced you. I'll hold up my end of the deal now. I'll tell you how to save Brody." She turned to him. He could see hope in her eyes. Teague took a deep breath. "The one sure fire way for him to be safe is to wipe his memory. Now hear me out!" He raised a finger and placed it on her lips. "Brody Carmichael would never be harmed again by the Story. I vow it. I vow it on my magic. If he were to be wiped again, the Faes would not touch him, because he would not be connected to a Grimm anymore."

She stared at him. "Do you know who these Faes are? Maybe we could trap them in the book?"

Teague smiled at her thought process. She was ruthless, even if she didn't think so. "Nay, I'm afraid that wouldn't work for this book now. There is another way for Brody to be saved."

Mina stared at him. "How? What is it?"

Teague meticulously straightened his sleeves of his tunic while speaking. "If the Grimm in question were to be removed so that the Fae would lose their chance at revenge on you, via the mortal, then that would save Carmichael's life."

Mina blinked. She stared at Teague and blinked again. "Whoa! Wait! You're telling me that I would have to _die_?!"

Teague looked at her shocked. "Die?! No! I merely said, 'Removed', I didn't say killed."

Mina huffed. "Well, then, what does that mean?"

Teague cleared his throat quietly. "If you were to stay on the Fae plane, then there would be no need for the Fae to target Brody Carmichael."

Mina looked faint. Teague braced himself to catch her, if she fell.

She stared at Teague, but didn't fall. "On…the Fae plane? Jared said that mortals couldn't stay here for too long! He said it changes them!"

_Idiot! Why did you open your stupid mouth?!_

_I can't help it! I was trying to stop _this_ from happening! I wanted to scare her away from rescuing her baby brother! If anything it's YOUR FAULT!_

Teague resisted the urge to wince. "Yes…if does change a mortal, but not in a bad way!" He rushed out.

Mina raised an eyebrow. "How then?"

Teague sighed. How should he put this? "It transforms you to better survive this plane."

Mina looked at him. "Fae can't lie, but you're doing a damn fine job at manipulating your words. Spit. It. Out. Blunt truth!"

Teague sighed. _Trained her well, didn't you?_

_Oi! Don't complain! I was preparing her to be Queen!_

Teague smiled lightly. "Very well. It transforms you into a Fae." He winced as Mina started shouting.

_And the peace and tranquility is shattered._

_Shut it, Jared!_

He heard Jared chuckle. Mina was shouting at how unfair life was. How there had to be another way. He tried to speak to her, but he couldn't get a word in. He growled. His eyes sparked blue. Suddenly it was quiet. Except for a muffled shout from Mina, whose lips were being occupied by a certain Dark Prince's.

"Mph!"

Teague wanted to deepen the kiss, but he realized it wasn't in character for him to do so. He released Mina abruptly. "That was the only way to get you to shut up." He grinned at her. "I'm not sorry either."

Mina huffed and straightened her blouse. "I know you aren't!"

Teague looked at her. "What have you decided? Brody's memory, and your subsequent never seeing him again, or you leaving and staying here, and your subsequent never seeing him again? Choose."

Mina stared at Teague. "This has got to be…why don't you just tell me who they bloody are, and I go and take care of them?!"

Teague frowned. "I could have them taken care of…" He gave Mina a sly glance. "For a price."

Mina gulped. She didn't like bargaining with Teague. No sane person would. "What's the price?"

He stepped forward. "The knife."

Mina threw her hands up into the air. "What is it with that bloody knife?!"

Teague raised an eyebrow. "It still has blood on it? How unsanitary, and how unlike you!" He grinned at her and stepped closer. She stepped back. He took another step.

"It's an expression! No, it doesn't have blood on it!" Her heels hit the foot of his bed. He stepped closer. She gulped.

Teague smiled. "I wanted the knife originally to kill you with. However, now I want it…for other reasons." His eyes twinkled with dark glee.

Mina sighed. "I can't give you the knife."

Teague nodded sagely. "I thought you would say that. I'll just get it some other way. Perhaps by tormenting your friend…what was her name? Nancy? Nana?"

"Nan." Mina glared at Teague. He grinned.

"Yes…I'll change all her clothes to Barbie. How's that? Perhaps that little Nixie would like to become Fae again?"

Mina glared at him. Teague chuckled. "Right now, however, the knife is the last thing on my mind." He stepped closer to her. Mina tried to avoid him, but she lost her balance. He reached out, not to grab her, but to push her. She fell onto his bed. Mina gasped and stared up at Teague.

"We meet again, Elle Cinder." He grinned at her. She gulped and tried to roll off the bed. He placed a hand on the one side. She went the other direction and so he place his right hand on the other side. Teague crawled onto the bed and created a cage of sorts. Mina was breathing fast.

He leaned closer to her ear. "I need to know your answer."

Mina stared into Teague's hypnotizing blue grey eyes. She could almost imagine Jared holding her, like he did that night in the storage room, like he did in the woods. "I…" She swallowed. "I choose…" Her eyes were wide. "To stay on the Fae plane, with exceptions."

Teague blinked. He pulled back gently. "Exceptions?"

She nodded resolutely. "I get to visit my friends on their birthdays. Nan and Ever, Charlie and my mom. I stay twenty four hours on the human plane for each birthday, and then I leave again." She looked Teague straight in the eyes.

Teague smiled. "Deal." He leaned in. "We made another deal, love…" Her eyes widened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mina didn't struggle, but she didn't kiss back. She didn't want to encourage someone like Teague. It was brief and simple, but soft and gentle. She opened her eyes and immediately wondered why she closed them.

Teague noticed that she looked surprised. _Why?_

_You're the type that gives off a rough persona. She thought you would snatch a kiss and throw her out a window. You know, like you did before? _Jared's voice was filled with scorn and mockery.

Teague brushed him off. _She betrayed me. Had to be taught a lesson._

_How do you know she won't betray you now?_

Teague laughed mentally. _You. She would never hurt me because she doesn't want to hurt you. You are her weakness and my strength._

Jared sighed. _You still don't believe that she's trustworthy?_

_I was stabbed and she was crouching over me with the knife in her hand. What more do you need? Ferah was the one that provided her with the weapon. All the evidence points to Mina. Jared see reason!_

Jared was silent for a while. Teague got off the bed. The moment was ruined. He had become distracted by Jared. Suddenly, he heard Jared chuckling.

_That was the plan, brother…Mina will only make out with me. I'll be in control when we kiss her. _

Teague was enraged. Suddenly, he glitched. That was the only way to explain it. His control slipped and flickered. Jared was fighting control. He had never fought so hard before. Not even in the gutters.

_You!_

He heard Jared laughing. _Now that Mina is trapped here because of her vow, I can truly gain control!_

Teague growled to himself and gripped his head. He completely forgot Mina in his struggle to regain control. _Jared! We work together! Unify with me! Jared! Mina will never trust us if we are unbalanced!_

Jared suddenly stopped. Teague slumped against the wall, exhausted. He sighed.

"Teague?"

He turned tiredly to Mina. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Jared wanted control of my body. Actually, he wanted control of my lips, but that's pretty much the same thing isn't it?"

Mina blinked. Teague didn't realize it, but he was speaking like Jared. She didn't mention it.

Teague's eyes were grey blue, like they had been recently.

_Very well, Teague, we work together. But when we touch Mina, I want equal control!_

_Yes, yes. Fine. Equal control. _

_We need to practice._

Teague's eyes lit up. Mina gulped. He spoke out loud. "Practice?"

_Yep…_ He could tell that Jared was smirking. Teague twisted his lips into a sexual predator smile.

_I agree._ He snapped his gaze at Mina. She gasped. She was staring at his eyes. Teague flicked his gaze over to the actual mirror and saw that one eye was grey and the other blue. _So this is what we look like unified?_

Jared chuckled. _Cute._

Teague focused on Mina. "Come here, Mina." His voice and Jared's voice spoke in unison. She yelped.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Teague suddenly knew that this was a Star Wars reference, from Jared's memories. He smiled. "Come on Mina, this wont hurt a bit." He grinned in a Teague-before-the-dagger kind of way.

Mina's heart twisted. "I…" She swallowed. "Nope. Nope." Bolting for the door, she slipped through it before Teague/Jared could stop her. _I think I'll just call them Jeague. _Mina thought as she fled her new enemy. She hid behind a pillar and peeked around to see if she lost them.

She almost screamed when she heard chuckling and felt hands slip around her waist. Breath against her ear.

"Better get used to this exercise, love. It's gonna be happening all year round, save four days per year."

Mina gasped as she felt him nuzzle her neck. "Jeague stop this instant."

The hands paused. "Jeague? Is that what you're calling us now?" Mina took his distraction as an opportunity and pulled away, or tried; they still held fast. "No matter. The issue is still at hand. We need practice sharing."

Mina squeaked as he started kissing her neck and grazing his teeth along her shoulder. "Practice sharing what?"

"You." Jared's voice and Teague's voice were both smug.

Mina cursed and bolted away violently. "This wasn't in the agreement."

They laughed. "You failed to specify how you would send your time on this plane." The boy in front of her winked. "I thought you had learned that lesson by now…" He shook his head in mock sadness. He stepped closer; she stepped back. They repeated the process. The cycle stopped when Mina screamed and fell into the bathing pool.

He started laughing. It sounded so much like Teague before he was stabbed. It sounded just like Jared. She growled. Her anger sharpened her control on magic, and she reached out to the water and pulled Jeague in. He yelped and splashed in. She climbed out and started laughing at his pouting expression.

"You look like a drowned rat!" When he started getting up again, she yelped and ran, slipping and sliding, off. She knew her way around the palace because of her visit. She hid in her old room and slumped on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" She focused on drying herself and changing her clothes to something more practical with this plane. She glanced at herself in the mirror. "Is this too low cut?"

"I would say it's perfect."

She screamed and turned quickly. Teague. It was his voice speaking. "You're eyes are still uneven." She glanced at the door and saw it was closed. She should have remembered how locks didn't work on the prince.

He nodded. "Jared and I decided to practice later; we have plenty of time after all." He smirked at her, his eyes were full of dark and delightful things. "We need to get you situated first. Would you like to stay in this room? Or another? There's an empty room connecting to mine…" He trailed off suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

"I like this room just fine thanks."

He smiled and held out his arm. "You're dining with the Royal Family tonight."

Mina looked at her clothing. "Really?" She arched an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I'll have the seamstresses make you some things."

She sighed and nodded. "I suppose I'll have to have things, since I'm living here indefinitely."

Teague nodded. There was one thing that she had forgotten. One very important thing. "You know, Mina, there's something that you need to know…"

She turned to him as they walked down the hall. "What's that?" She looked guarded and worried. "Are you going to throw me out of a tower again?"

He growled. "Why is it that that is the only thing everyone remembers?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Maybe because it was so memorable? For me at least. It isn't every day that a girl gets thrown out a tower window."

Teague suppressed a flinch. "Anyway, no, I've no plans concerning throwing you out of a tower window. Actually, what I wanted to say was that I never canceled our engagement."

She froze and stared at him. "What?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Teague smiled. "Surely you heard me the first time?" His eyes twinkled with mirth.

She was still frozen.

He looked at her. Worry was seeping into his face. _Did I break her?_

_I honestly don't know, Teague. Try touching her._

Teague poked her cheek. She blinked and stared at him. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with shock.

"Why didn't you?" She almost whispered it. Honestly, she didn't know why she asked that. She should have been demanding that it be broken off. She was Brody's girl! Teague was unstable, untrustworthy. It didn't matter that Jared was part of him anymore. Teague was still the guy that tried to kill her repeatedly. He was the one that kidnapped her brother. Tried to kill Brody. He killed all those Fae in the GM Headquarters. He killed Mei!

Teague's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I…don't know…actually…" His cheeks were dusted with a light pink color.

She blinked again. Was_ Teague _blushing_?!_

_Aw! You do love her!_

_Shut up, Jared!_

_Not a very good comeback, Teague._

_I said SHUT UP!_

His only response was Jared's laughter and a sing song response. _Someone's in denial~!_

He ground his teeth. "Anyway, I didn't and now I'm glad I hadn't." He forced a smirk to play on his lips, ignoring Jared's commentary about his/their love life. This whole unification was getting confusing… He blinked and continued speaking. Pulling Mina closer to him and slipping an arm around her waist. He murmured. "I'll make sure you won't regret that decision either." He pinned her against the wall and nuzzled her hair and ear.

Her breath hitched. _What about Brody?!_ She kept screaming at herself that this wasn't fair to him, but then reality came crashing in on her. She would be stuck here _forever_! Her hand crept up to the necklace that held his ring. It was still there. Teague pulled away to speak to her and saw what she was holding. He clamped down on his rage, although Teague could tell that Jared was angry too. Mina's heart would never be completely theirs until that mortal was dealt with.

Teague decided to take matters into hand. "That's like reaching for the moon, love…"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Wishing that Brody Carmichael was still yours."

She blinked.

He continued speaking while massaging her neck gently. Caressing and squeezing so as to seem both threatening and gentle at the same time.

"Brody Carmichael will always be in danger of dying whenever you're around. It would be best if you released him. After all," He pulled away from her slightly and kissed her neck. He whispered into her ear. "It's not fair to him if you hold onto his heart when you can't stay long enough to make him happy."

His hands lightly skipped over her waist and traveled down to her jeans lining. "You'll never be able to return his affections fully." His breath tickled her ear. "You're heart will always be sundered in two. As I said, it isn't fair to the mortal for you to hold onto him. It's like reaching for the moon." He pulled her closer to him. She could feel how excited her was. "Especially when the sun is within your grasp…"

She stared into his blue and grey eyes. She ignored the part about the sun. Sun during an eclipse was more like it. Her heart would never truly love Teague as long as he was infected with Erjad. If she could use this new position with him to remove it…maybe… She spoke. "He needs to know that I'm alive at least."

Teague nodded. "When is the closest birthday?"

Mina tilted her head in thought. "Nan's is January 19th. Mom's is April 22nd. Charlie's is August 11th. Ever's is…" She wrinkled her nose in thought. Teague wanted to kiss it; she looked so adorable.

_Ever's is November 3__rd__._

Teague relayed Jared's message. Mina nodded. "Oh yeah! I helped Jared pick out a birthday present for her!" Mina suddenly giggled. Teague raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She looked at him in surprise. "You mean you didn't see that memory?"

Teague could feel Jared's emotions rising. Anger, embarrassment, and mortification…

_Care to share, Jared dear?_

_No…_ It came out as a growl.

Mina giggled again. "It had to do with lace." *

Jared's voice spoke up. "Shut up, Grimm! Get on with what you were saying before!"

Teague made a face. "I still dislike giving over control…but he's right. Continue."

Mina became serious again. "I need to speak with him one last time."

_No! If she speaks with him, then he'll break down everything we have worked so hard at making. Make Ever deliver the messages for her!_ Teague nodded at Jared's words.

"It's too dangerous. I'll have Ever speak with him and explain it all. If you wish, a letter could be delivered to him."

Mina sighed and nodded. "Alright. It's October 12th now. I'll get to visit on Ever's birthday."

Teague sighed and nodded. "With guards."

Mina stared at him. "What?"

Teague looked at her. "You really need to get that put on a T shirt. I have enemies, and since you are engaged to me, you should be protected."

She hit his shoulder in frustration, and he chuckled. She suddenly realized that he hadn't moved away. His arms were still wrapped around her. His face was mere inches from hers. "Umm…Teague?" His grey and blue eyes looked into hers. It was disorienting and exhilarating all at the same time. "Could you…uh…let me go?"

Teague did the exact opposite, because it was expected of him. He pushed himself closer to her. "Never."

She was about to reply when they heard a shocked. "Oh my!"

Teague cursed and pulled away with a speed that Mina didn't know he possessed. She fought her blush down as turned to stare into the shocked eyes of Maeve, Queen of the Fae. Her husband was right beside her, equally shocked. Mina groaned. Teague was blinking quickly. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish trying to take in water and oxygen through its gills but still dying all the same.

Mina blinked. _Okay, that was a slightly twisted thought…_She stepped forward. "My Lord and Lady, Prince Teague has invited me to this plane in order to settle some past…differences and straighten some mysteries concerning his…alteration…and attempted assassination."

Teague stared at her. _Since when has she had a quick head on her shoulders?_

He heard Jared laugh. _Since forever. It comes and goes in flashes. Completely unpredictable._

Teague nodded slightly to himself. Unfortunately that movement brought the Fates attention back on him.

Maeve stared at her son. Lucien blinked. "Son, your eyes…"

Teague cursed. Mina stepped in. "The reason he called a Grim. I know a few facts about what that Fae did to him. I knew Elle Cinder who was a witness to the confusion. He decided to appease the curse and put an end to it, if I stayed and helped him solve this little issue of his…"

Teague blinked at her. "Yes…" He stared at her. Was this still Mina, or had she been kidnapped and replaced while he wasn't looking?

Lucien nodded. "That sounds…reasonable…"

Maeve didn't looked convinced. "Are you feeling well, Son? You promised to appease the curse?"

Teague shot Mina a glare. She smiled sweetly at him. "I promise to appease the curse." Mina's smile widened.

**If you guys are curious about that lace reference, then read my other story **_**Lace Suits You**_**. = )**

**Ink…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maeve glanced at Mina. They were sitting at the dining table. Mina was eating very little. She was too nervous to eat. She also didn't know what a mortal was capable of eating. Teague had assured her that all of the food was prepared for a mortal to eat, but he was also the one who forced her into this situation, so forgive her if she didn't completely trust him just yet.

She picked only the plainest and most recognizable foods. Teague glanced across the table at her and smothered a sigh. "Mina, I am not going to poison you. Eat whatever you like. Nothing on this table can harm a mortal. Or did you forget that I cannot lie?"

Mina gave him a look. "I didn't forget. I also didn't forget that you've had centuries of mastering the art of hidden meanings and twisting the truth."

Teague chuckled. "You wound me."

Mina rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

Maeve and Lucien were watching this. Their eyes moving back and forth from their son to their guest like spectators at a tennis match. Lucien's eyes suddenly lit up as he remembered something that Mina had just discovered.

He motioned Maeve closer to him. Whispering in her ear, he told her his realization. "Teague never canceled the engagement…!"

Maeve's eyes widened. "Oh dear…"

They looked at Mina. Maeve glanced back at her husband, and he nodded encouragement. They had to know.

"Mina Grim."

Mina paused her argument with Teague. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Are you Elle Cinder?"

Teague's head hit the back of his chair with a thud.

Mina stopped the squeak of panic from erupting from her throat. "Ye-es…" She worried her lip.

Maeve sighed. "That makes a lot more sense."

Lucien nodded. "No wonder you made the crystal sing. Grimms are very unique when it comes to magic. You are mortal, and yet, you are not."

Mina nodded mutely. Maeve's eyes glinted with frustration and mirth. A very interesting mix, that…

"No wonder Jared appeared before you. No wonder Teague locked himself up in his room after you finished your first quest. It was so obvious that it was impossible to notice."

Teague ignored Mina's questioning glances. He offered bread to his mother. "Eat mother, I fear that you have not filled your mouth with enough."

Maeve chuckled. "Meaning, you fear I have spoken too much? Perhaps I have…Mina, I wish to have a walk with you after dinner. I want to get to know the future Queen of the Fae."

Mina dropped her bread. Her wide eyes found Teague's wide eyes. Lucien chuckled at their expense.

**Later That Night**

Teague quietly entered Mina's room. He saw her in the process of throwing a tantrum. _She looked quite beautiful when she's angry._

He could tell that Jared agreed somewhat. "Ahem."

She whirled around to see him standing there. "You!"

He smiled innocently. "I take it the walk with Mother didn't go well?"

Mina grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. That answered that question.

Teague sighed and went to her drawers. He rummaged through her things until he found what he wanted. Mina finished screaming into the pillow and turned to rant at him. She didn't even notice him holding the item.

"THE WHOLE TIME SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TALKED. SHE DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SPEAK!" She stomped over to Teague. "Do you want to know what she talked to me about?"

He nodded just to pacify her. It didn't work.

"She wanted to plan my whole wedding! WITH YOU!"

He very nearly dropped the item in his hands.

Mina nodded. "Yes! By the time we finished walking, my wedding, my honeymoon, and my family were all planned and scheduled. Do you know she wants us to have a _son_ first and only within a year of our marriage?!"

Teague sat on Mina's bed in dumb shock. He blinked. He blinked again.

Mina wasn't done. "Then, _exactly_ two years after that, she wants us to have a girl!" she threw her pillow at him. He dodged it, still in a daze. "Let's not even _begin_ talking about what she wants the wedding to be like!" She paused and then snarled at him. "Oh and Teague, Jared, whoever you are right now, Maeve wants me to call her Mother and call Lucien, _Father_."

Teague almost passed out. Mina stared at his pale expression. "I know right! She's being insane! You can't even dictate what the gender of the baby is going to be, much less ask a _Grimm_ to marry the _Story_ within a week of said Grimm finding out that there is an engagement in the _first place_!" Mina was breathing heavily after her tantrum.

Teague just sat there. Mina stared at him. It was quiet for a while.

"Well? Tell me that you're going to talk sense into her! Tell me that you're going to tell her that there won't be a wedding in a week's time! You're shocked too aren't you? You're outraged too, aren't you?!"

Teague stared at her, a smile beginning to form on his face. "Shocked? Yes. Outraged? No! I'm shocked that she's so willing to let you be part of the Royal Family!" He beamed at her. "This is wonderful, love!"

Mina stared at him slack jawed. "WHAT?!" She shrieked.

Suddenly Teague was bodily thrown out of the room with a blast of magic. Teague found himself sitting on the floor staring at a locked door.

_What…just happened?_

_Dude, Mina is furious…Maeve just moved in on her life within thirty minutes and you were happy about it…_

Teague thought back on what he said. _Oops…_

_Teague, think about it from Mina's side. Just today, she's chosen to live forever on the Fae plane, separated from her family. Just today, she's found out that she's still engaged to us. Just today, she's had to deal with _Mother_, of all people, alone! Mother steam rolled her, and you applauded the flattening!_

Teague winced. "Fuck." He got up and cautiously tapped on the door. "Mina?"

_Let me. _

Teague sighed and relinquished control. Jared knocked on her door, purposefully. "Mina? It's Jared. Open the damn door right now."

The door unlocked and she looked into his completely grey eyes. Sobbing, she threw herself into his arms. "Shh…Teague's a klutz when it comes to appeasing a woman's wrath." He chuckled. "And you, Mina, have quite a wrath." She sniffled. Jared continued speaking. Teague was telling him what to say on his behalf. He snickered mentally.

_Oh shut up!_

_You're helpless without your more suave half, aren't you, brother…_

Teague growled.

Jared smiled down at Mina. "You're pretty overwhelmed right now, aren't you?"

She nodded. Her face was still buried in his tunic. Jared held her and rocked her slightly. They had migrated to the bed. She was curled up in his side. He enjoyed her warmth.

"Teague and I will talk to Mother. Don't worry, you won't have to give birth to a son within the first year." Jared chuckled. "Besides, I'll be in control when you do."

Mina stared at Jared. "You, or the old you?"

Jared tilted his head thoughtfully, ignoring Teague's spluttering. "I'm pretty much identical to the old me. Think about it. Without Erjad, I'll have no more conflictions about right being wrong and wrong being right."

"Will you keep the name Jared?"

Jared chuckled. "I have gotten used to it…I suppose…" His eyes lit up. He looked like an eager boy who wanted to tell a secret. "We can name our first son Jared."

Mina laughed but then froze. "What?" She whispered.

Jared smiled. His smile was so much like Teague's except, it was less dark. Less dangerous. Less terrifying. It was still thrilling though. "You heard me the first time." He pinned her to the bed, her back to the mattress. His dark grey eyes burned into hers. "You are going to be my Queen. I will not stop until you're sitting on a throne by my side." Mina gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jared leaned over and kissed her deeply. She wriggled into a more comfortable position and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss gently. "I love you, Mina Grimm. I always will. I trust you. I believe your innocence."

She sighed. "Jared…I-" she cut herself off when he winced. "What's wrong?"

"He wants equal control."

Mina sighed and nodded. "I feel a headache coming on because of all your flip flopping.

Teague and Jared laughed, their voices in complete unison. "Think of it this way, love. You now have excellent material for a How to guide on dating a person with dual personalities."

Mina giggled. Jeague handed her the item that he had pilfered from her drawers.

"What's this?" He waved his hand and her candle lit.

"You Faes really need to get electricity." He chuckled. "Jeague?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you hand me a bathing suite?"

His grey and blue eyes twinkled. "I wanted to go for a midnight swim. I knew you would need to cool off after that walk with Mother." He stared at her intensely. "And you don't have to call my parents Mother and Father. That's just too much. I'll talk to Maeve about it. Don't worry." He got up off the bed and motioned to the tri-fold screen. "Go on and change into it. I won't peek. Unless you want me to?" He smiled at her.

Mina was off the bed. "_You _need to cool down _all_ the time!" She walked off, muttering about overactive libidos.

He chuckled.

Mina slipped behind the screen and changed into the swim suite…or tried to. She couldn't get it to fit her chest. She finally manipulated it and slipped the straps on. She glanced at the mirror and gave a squeak. Her chest was practically falling out! There was way too much cleavage…

He smothered a smile when he heard her squeak.

"Jeague…"

"Hmm?"

"Let me change this. Right now."

Teague chuckled. He and Jared had prevented her from changing her clothes. "Sorry love. Not happening." Jared let Teague have control of the body, but his and Teague's voice were still speaking in unison.

She growled. "I guess I'm not going for a swim then."

It was Teague's turn to growl. "You either come for a swim with me now, or I will your clothes away and carry you to the pools."

Mina appeared beside him. She was turned away so he wouldn't see her chest. He sighed and took in what he could see. He liked how the suite complimented her figure. He stepped closer to her. "You're very beautiful, Mina." He kissed the back of her neck. "Extremely distractingly so…"

Mina listened to the rise and fall and soft lilt to Jeague's voice. It was smooth and relaxing and almost hypnotizing. She leaned slightly into his embrace. He smiled victoriously, but continued to speak calmly.

"I have long desired to see you in all your glory. Could you…at least show me yourself framed in a swim suite?" He nuzzled her neck and suckled on a section of skin. She arched and gasped. He held her closer to him and led her backwards, ever so slightly, bit by bit, to the bed.

It happened faster than Mina could think. One second, she was standing beside the screen. The next second, she was lying on her back on her bed with Jeague looming over her.

Teague, with Jared's guidance, telling him what not to do, in order not to freak Mina out too much and scare her away.

Teague left a string of kisses from her neck to her belly button, kissing through the fabric. Mina writhed. The Dark Prince smiled and kissed her on her lips. Breaking the kiss, he spoke, "Swim with me, love?"

Mina panted for breath. "O-okay…" Teague smiled.

**Bathing Pools of the Fae Palace**

By the time they reached the pools, Mina had herself well in hand. She couldn't believe what she had allowed Teague/Jared to do! She shivered. Spending an indefinite amount of time with these two would be insane. Jared knew exactly how to excite her while Teague knew how to manipulate her into doing something he liked. Mina sighed. Teague looked at her and smiled. She wasn't going to live a month of this life without going insane.

Teague slipped an arm around her waist. She pulled away from him. "No…I…"

Teague pinned her to a pillar. Honestly, she wasn't showing at all. He was disappointed; he should have made the swimsuit smaller. "You know…you're a very confusing girl. One moment, your kissing me back and the next you're acting all shy, like we just met." He gave her a grin and kissed her neck.

She gasped. "I…"

He sighed. "One, you're technically engaged to me. Two, you were practically dating Jared, who is my other half. And three, you owe me."

Mina stared at him. "_Owe_ you?"

"Yes. True or false, you played a part in that attempted assassination."

She stomped her foot. "I did not stab you! I healed you!"

Teague sighed. "Hence the knife was in your hand, and you were alone in the room."

Mina gave a half sob. "Teague, will you ever truly become yourself again?"

Rage started to fill Teague. He wanted to teach her not to question him. To hurt her like she hurt him. To hear her screams of agony and cries of mercy, mercy that he would refuse to give. He almost called the guards to take her away, but Jared crushed his rage. _You want her, true?!_ Jared's voice was low and intense.

He hesitantly answered. _True…_

_Control your rage. Keep yourself under control! Mina will never stay in the same room with a person who tries to strangle her. She has forgotten that side of you. The inhuman rage. Do not remind her now of all times!_

Teague's heart ached, but Jared slammed his influence into Teague's mind. Teague pulled away and grabbed his head. He whimpered at the agony of being torn in two. He felt rage and love. Vengefulness and longing. He didn't know what to do! Unknown to him at the time, his eyes were flashing from grey to brilliant blue like a kaleidoscope.

He felt someone's hands on his chest. Soothing magic seeped into his body. His eyes returned to their bi-color state. He blinked and sighed. He stared at Mina. Somehow their positions had changed. He was leaning against the pillar. Mina was singing a soft lullaby in a language he failed to recognize. He felt relaxed. The magic continued to seep into him. Calming, soothing, peaceful magic. It gave him a wild feeling. A desire to shift into a bird and soar across the night sky. A wish to turn to a stallion and race through the land. Wild and soothing, but he didn't feel torn. His heart almost felt…whole…

Mina finished singing. She smiled at him. "Did it work?"

"What in the planes did you do?" He was breathless. Jared was stunned.

She smiled. "My mother taught me that song. She said that is was from her ancestors. It was a lullaby that the women sang to their children whenever the Demons of Terror came. It's suppose to calm the children. Mom sings it often to Charlie. She used to sing it to me too, until father…" Mina shook her head. Teague's curiosity was peaked.

"Your father?"

Mina sighed. "He told Mom to stop. Said it was a pagan ritual. He didn't want his children to grow up learning things like that."

"What was that language?"

Mina smiled. "I don't know. Mother never told me. She said that it was sung during the times when a person didn't have to hide themselves." Mina chuckled. "I never got her to explain that to me."

Teague knew that there was more to this story. He knew that there was more to Mina Grimm. Jared wanted to know more too. They knew _nothing_ of Mina's maternal side. Nothing.

Jared stirred. _What are we doing? The moon is bright. The water is cool. The night is young! Why are we stalling talking of lullabies?!_

Teague chuckled. "Mina…"

"Hmm?" She looked up, and her eyes widened. Teague's smile was almost predatory. "Teague…"

He grinned at her even more. "Jared and I need more…practice." She gave a startled yelp and bolted from him. He stood there laughing, giving her a chance to run and hide. This was what he enjoyed the most. Cat and Mouse with a sexual twist. He prowled after her.

**Soo…anyone want to see what Teague and Jared are like in a swimming pool with the girl they love? Hmmm?**

**Ink…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Your wish has been granted, but please, don't expect **_**too**_** much…**

**Ink…**

Chapter 13

Mina panted and hid behind her friend, The Plant. She almost gave herself away when it hugged her. "You're alive?!" She smiled at it. It covered her even more. Teague, or Jeague walked quietly past. His eyes were scanning the room. His gaze flicked over to the plant, but he shook his head and walked on. Mina pulled away from it and slipped into the water. She hid behind some rocks in a darker corner.

Teague scanned the room. He was beside the waterfall. _Do you know where she it?_

_Nope. I told you to check the plant. It's exactly like Mina to return to a place she feels safe in. _

Teague followed Jared's advice. The plant was empty. Jared exerted control and felt the leaves. They were still warm. _She's been here at least. The water's edge isn't far from this point. She could have slipped in without us knowing it. _

Teague smiled and slid into the water without even causing a ripple. He heard breathing and followed the sound. He smirked as he snuck up on Mina.

Mina gave a small scream as she felt two masculine hands slip around her waist. He rubbed her hair clear of her neck with his nose and then nuzzled her neck and upper back, kissing her and grazing her skin with his teeth. His hands moved down from her waist to her hips. His fingers were lightly touching her midriff. He kissed her neck and biting the halter top of her swimsuit, lifting it and then letting it snap back in place. She gasped in pleasure and shock when she felt his tongue caress her from her ear to the back of her neck. It felt as if he were branding her skin everywhere he touched.

Mina struggled for breath. She shook her head. It was too much. He turned her around and she saw his grey and blue eyes were blown wide with desire. Jared's influence wasn't going to help her at the moment. He might even be the cause of this issue!

She edged away from him, but his grip on her waist tightened. He pulled her closer. "Mina…"

The side door to the pool banged open. Teague jerked away to look up at the source. Mina swam quickly away from him. He cursed and followed after her. He caught up with her quickly. Teague causally ran his fingers up her leg, from her ankle to her hip. She almost drowned. Jared chuckled.

Mina backed herself up against the rocky wall. "Wait…let's uh…let's talk about this first, okay?" Her eyes flicked nervously from grey to blue. They didn't look relenting. They looked amused and eager for more. "Fuck…"

Teague beamed. "Really?"

"No!" Mina yelped. Teague swam closer to her. His lips met hers. Mina struggled at first and then…and then…_screw it._ She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She opened her mouth. She could feel his lips twist into a smile of surprise. He began, with Jared's coaching, to kiss Mina and taste every flavor of her.

Mina moaned. He couldn't make out the name. _Whether it's Teague or Jared, it doesn't matter much, does it?_

Jared chuckled. _Nope. We're one and the same…except for the evil in you. That's…invasive._

_It's powerful, stop complaining and focus on the kiss!_

Jared sighed. _It's damaging you. Us._

_Shut up._

Mina broke the kiss. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's going to happen?"

Teague smiled. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Teague, Jared, _whatever_, I'll be staying on the Fae plane indefinitely. I'll be changing. I'm engaged to you, but…" She took a breath and let it out. "Marriage is a very important thing to me. Especially considering that we'll have extreme longevity. I want to make sure that we're…right…that this isn't just infatuation…I don't believe in Disney love. I don't believe in happily ever after endings. It just doesn't work that way." She looked at Teague and barked a laugh dripping with self-disgust.

"I mean, _look_ at my life! Grimm stories! Every single one of them died painful and horrible deaths! The prince in Rapunzel loses his eyes. Sleeping Beauty get's raped. Cinderella is a victim of domestic violence. It's _insane_!"

Teague nodded. "So…what you're saying is that you want me to…court you? For how long?"

Mina stared at the high ceiling. She sighed. "Until I know. Until I'm ready. I want to know _you_, both of your halves. The Jared and the Teague, I want to know what you like, what you dislike. Spend time together, not just physical but academic and emotional and mental. What books do you like? What forms of entertainment do you prefer?" Her eyes lit up. "Do you like riding the kelpies?!"

Teague smiled. "Very well. Tomorrow we'll go to the library. You won't have to fight an ogre this time. Hopefully, you also won't steal my book." He gave her an amused glance.

Mina giggled. She was starting to get use to Jared and Teague's voices being in unison. It sounded like the old Teague, the one before the knife.

They climbed out of the water and went their separate ways. They never did find out why the door slammed.

**The Next Morning**

Teague yawned and stretched.

_Good morning._

Teague blinked and all the events from the past day came back to him. _All that happened in only ONE DAY?!_

_I know right?_ Jared sounded amused. _Mina is more resilient than I gave her credit for. All that happened and it's only Day Two of Mina's time here. _

Teague sighed and got out of bed. _I wonder what she did at the pool. I have never felt so…whole…before in my life…_

_A pagan ritual…a time when people didn't have to hide themselves… It doesn't make any sense._

Teague straightened as a thought came to him. _Mina doesn't know anything, but her father does! He's on this plane!_

_Summon him when Mina's busy. She can't be reminded of her father being here._

Teague nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Human Plane – Grimm House**

Sara Grimm paced her home. Mina had been gone all day. All night. No one was telling her anything! She couldn't contact anyone. Brody was frantic. He was going mad. He was out looking for Nix who would then find Ever who would then contact Constance.

Sara's phone rang.

"Mrs. Grimm? This is Brody." He sounded solemn. Very solemn.

Her heart sank. "Yes? What's happened? What's wrong?!"

"Mina was meeting a Fae who could give her some answers about stuff. I'm not sure what. No one's _telling _me anything!" He sounded frustrated. "Anyway, Teague ambushed them. He badly injured the Fae, Ferah is her name, and he…he kidnapped Mina."

Sara screamed. She collapsed on the floor. She faintly heard Brody calling to her. Charlie was there beside her. Holding her, shaking her, she knew he was scared of her screaming, but she couldn't stop. Her daughter, her little girl taken by a murderer. The Story! The very being who wants her dead! She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the thought. First Charlie was kidnapped, now Mina. Wouldn't the Fae _ever_ leave them alone?! Messing with their minds, changing their pasts and futures, forcing them to move all over the country to avoid a curse that none of them deserved! IT WASN'T FAIR!

Sara Grimm passed out. She didn't even hear Charlie calling out to, speaking, for the first time in his life.

**City Hospital **

Nan bit her lip and leaned against Brody. They were both nervous. Charlie was sobbing in Nan's arms, but he wasn't making a sound. Ever looked grim. Nix looked sick. Another woman was there, Mrs. Grimm's godmother. Nan forgot her name.

It had been a whole day, and no one knew what was going on. Ever didn't have her seam ripper anymore. Jared had taken it. Mina had hidden it. Constance wasn't there; she was busy trying to find out what had taken place that day.

Ever stood up and started pacing the room. Nan's step father entered the room.

"Is Mrs. Grimm better?"

He shook his head. "She's under heavy sedation. The strain is too much for her. She isn't suicidal, but she's not stable. Not yet. The loss of her daughter to kidnappers made something crack inside of her. She's asleep right now. It would be best if her son wouldn't see her for at least tonight and the next morning. Tomorrow afternoon would be okay." Nan nodded and started explaining what was going on to Charlie. The doctor heaved a sad sigh and left.

Ever's phone went off. Brody looked up at her. She spoke into it in a low voice. After a while she hung up. "Constance has had another seam ripper made. Ferah's healing quickly. She said that Teague used Mina's mirror and ambushed them. Last she knew, Mina was still alive.

Brody breathed a sigh of relief. Ever sent him an irritated glance. Nan looked at her. "Is there any possibility of getting her back?"

Ever sighed. "Ferah's going back to finish the job as soon as she's capable. She'll see what's going on when she sneaks into the palace."

Nan stared at Ever. "Wait, Ferah's going to try and kill Teague _again_? But Jared's with him now!"

Ever gave a miserable sound. Brody looked annoyed. "You love him?"

Ever glanced at Brody. "Of course!"

Brody rolled his eyes. "What do people see in him?"

Nan sighed. Ever bristled and spoke defensively at him. "Jared is strong! He's handsome, talented, and brave!"

Brody stared at her. "Tell me some good attributes. Not some Hollywood, '_he's a hero!'_ shit."

Ever glared at him.

Brody sighed. "What do you bloody love in him? Would you be willing to stop watching your favorite TV show if he needed help in the kitchen? Would you be able to do the small sacrifices for him? Would you tire of his company after living two weeks with him and started hating how long he took in the shower? Or how his favorite music clashed with your?"

Ever stared at him and her mouth opened slightly.

Brody flushed. "My mom…divorced twice, because what she thought was love, was actually lust. She fell for the Hollywood Trap. Then she met Dad, and I came around."

Nan glanced at him. "And?"

Brody snorted. "They hate each other's guts. They're only sticking because I'm in high school. Once I leave home, they split."

Nan bit her lip. "Sorry."

Brody shrugged. "Gives me a close up lesson of what type of love not to have."

Ever put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? What about you and Mina? That is the most incompatible match I have _ever_ seen! You're more stable. Strong willed, but mortal. She's got magic. Even if she would never admit it, she craves the thrill of magic coursing through her. The euphoria of the chase is an addiction to her. What would you do? Tie her to Earth, tie her to the human plane?"

Brody frowned.

Nan snickered. "Well, the most incompatible match I've ever seen would be you and Ever dating!"

Brody stared at Ever and blushed slightly. Ever did the same. Nix watched and smirked. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Nan was wrong. Ever craved stability. She craved to be human. Though she was prickly, she also was soft. Given enough time, her walls could be peeled back, and she could lay herself bare without fear of getting hurt. He knew Brody was the type of person who was patient enough to do that. He couldn't wait for the day when he could shout 'CALLED IT!'. He snickered again.

**Grimm House**

Constance watched as Ferah searched through the Grimm house quietly. They had carefully looked through Mina's belongings. Erjad was nowhere to be found.

Ferah hissed a sigh. "Hopeless. Mina has hidden the knife well."

Constance sighed. "Or she brought it with her, and it is now in Teague's possession."

Ferah shook her head. "If a single shard of that blade gave him that much power, then all of the blade would destroy the worlds."

Constance sighed. "We would have felt the repercussions by now. No, he does not have the blade. It's _got_ to be here."

Ferah nodded and continued searching the upper rooms. Constance began looking outside. She might have buried it.

It was an hour later when Constance found it. She and Ferah left quickly after that.

**New Godmother Headquarters**

"Get ready to leave tomorrow. It's time to finish what you've started."

Ferah nodded and took the blade. She smiled darkly. It was good to finish her goal. Mina wouldn't stand in her way this time. If she did, then that would be the last thing she did. Constance, of course, didn't need to know that little bit of her plan.

Ferah left to prepare for the mission.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Fae Plane – Fae Palace**

Mina had made a discovery. Teague and Jared's voices together made an _awesome_ story telling voice. They were sprawled out on the floor of the library, near the fire, and he was reading books to her. Books from Fae folklore. She giggled at his impersonations and sound effects.

"You two are acting like children."

They looked up to see Maeve. Jared snickered. Maeve blinked. She still wasn't used to Teague allowing Jared control. That wasn't like the son she knew now...

Mina smiled thinly at Maeve. The wedding had been postponed until next month. And Mina was free to have any child of any gender at any time. Lucien chuckled.

"What books are you two reading now?"

Teague smiled. "I'm reading. Mina's a slave driver. She won't let me stop."

Mina tickled him with a feather quill. "I'm letting you _now_ aren't I?"

Jared chuckled. Lucien looked at his son. "May I?"

Teague sighed. "Very well. Mina, Father wants to ride with you in the country. He wants to get to know you."

Mina blushed. "I'm not a very good rider…"

Jared snickered. Both he and Teague spoke. "Don't believe her." Mina glared at him.

Lucien proffered his hand. Mina took it hesitantly. "I'll see you later, then." She walked out of the room. Under her breath, she spoke. "I hope."

Teague smiled. "Mother, don't you have something to do?"

Maeve sighed. "No matter what age you are, you always were so demanding."

Teague glanced at her. "Mother…"

"Oh, very well, I'm going. I'm going." She left the room.

Teague called Captain Plaith. The man was hesitant. He still didn't trust this strange transformation of the Prince. The Prince he knew was wicked, cruel, hateful towards any he deemed unworthy. This Prince was almost like the former Prince Teague, the one before in the Tower. The one before the Competition of the Queens.

"My Prince?"

Disdain filled Teague, but Jared cut it off. _He's done nothing to you. Shut up and let me do this._ Teague grumbled but stopped fighting the balance of control. Jared's voice mingled with his own. "Captain, summon Mina Grimm's father." He bowed and left.

Teague scoffed. _Why didn't you let me speak my own opinion?_

_Teague, it's not good to hate everyone. Hatred is debilitating. It never helps. It's a two edged sword, and while you are cutting someone else, it is cutting you._

Teague scoffed again. _Anger and rage give me strength! They make me powerful!_

_They make you empty. They leave you with nothing but an echo, and they make you a husk of what you used to be._

Teague stayed silent. Mina's father entered the room. He looked at him coldly. Jared had no love for this mortal. He couldn't stand him. Teague cared nothing for his existence as well. "Grimm."

"What do you want from me?"

"The account of Mina's ancestry. The non-Grimm side of her family."

He stiffened. "No."

No one dared say so to Teague. He acted faster than Jared could stop him. Mina's father was lying across the room with a deep cut across his cheek.

"I'll only be a minute. I forgot my coat!"

Teague panicked. Mina! She…was here. The girl stared at her father lying on the ground, bleeding. She turned her gaze on Teague. His eyes were blue. Her face transformed from shock to heartbreak.

"And I honestly thought you were changing." She stifled a sob and turned to help her father up. "Hello Dad…"

"Mina…!" He touched her face. Wiping away a tear, he kissed her gently on the forehead. "How's your mother?"

"Last time I saw her she was fine."

"Last time?" His eyes widened. "Mina! Why are you on the Fae plane? How long have you stayed here?"

Teague gave a harsh laugh. "She's been here since yesterday. And she's to be my _wife_." Mina stiffened. She would have preferred to explain things more clearly to her father.

"Dad, I can explain."

He stared at her. "He is the _Story_, Mina. He was the one that has _murdered _your family!"

Mina caught herself from giving a sob. Teague pulled her to her feet. "Return to your room. I'll have your father stay here, if you wish."

_Tell her you're sorry for hurting him. Do it, before she has doubts about you._

"I…I apologize for letting my anger get control of me. I should…not have struck him."

Mina looked at Teague. His eyes were still blue, but they had grey flecks in them. "I…I'll try and forgive you." With that she left the room. Teague clenched his fist.

_Try?! She _will_ forgive me! I'll make her!_

_Idiot. You can't make someone forgive you. It's a choice._

_No, Jared, you're wrong. I'll make her through persuasion._ He sent Jared what he had in mind. Jared sighed.

_This might be too much. She won't like it._

_She'll be surrounded by strangers. She'll have to stay with me. _

_Fine…_

Teague turned back to the father. "Answer my question."

The man sighed. "Wood Elf. Her mother is one of the original elves. Not Fae, not human. Elf."

Teague stepped back, stunned. "Elves were suppose to be extinct! The only kind are the Fae elves."

He sighed. "Sara is the last one. Her family is gone. Grimm's have always attracted magic. I attracted Sara. She enveloped herself, Charlie, and Mina in glamour. They all have her Elf blood."

Jared was shocked, so was Teague. Teague clapped his hands. Plaith entered. "Take him to a guest room of his choice."

"Yes, my Prince." The two men left.

Teague slumped into a chair. _Elves are extremely powerful in magic. _

_Of course that's the first thing you think of…_ Jared sighed.

Teague gave an irritated noise. _What's wrong with power? It's amazing. It's exhilarating. It's-_

_Addicting. Destruction. Uncontrollable. _

_Enough. Time to visit Mina. _

_First Mother. Maeve needs to know your plans._

Teague nodded and left. Time to plan an engagement party.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Don't hate me…please? **

**Ink…**

Maeve nodded. "That certainly seems like a good plan. You are the only person she knows and trusts on this plane. It will be obvious that she will stand next to you. Very well, the proclamations of Prince Teague's engagement will be sent out today. What day did you want this to happen?"

"Tomorrow night. The party starts at six, and the dinner begins at eight. Her father is not invited."

She nodded. "Very well. Now, you should go to your future bride and console her."

Teague nodded and left the throne room. Lucien shook his head. "I find one flaw in his plan."

Maeve glanced at her husband. "What is that?"

He grinned. "Me. Mina Grimm has become a close friend of mine. Even though our riding was cut short, she still enjoys my company, and I enjoy hers." He smiled. "She's a very sweet girl. Very smart and very kind."

Maeve sighed. "Darling, you will be too busy to attend the party." His smile faltered. She smiled at him gently. "Until the fireworks display and dinner."

He sighed. "So be it."

**Mina's Room**

She was crying. Teague could hear it through the door. He sighed. _Perhaps you are right, Jared. Hatred and violence bring nothing but pain…and emptiness. _

He heard Jared give a hum in response. _Will you let me take care of this?_

_Very well…_ He gave a defeated sigh. Jared knocked, and Mina let him in. Jared could distantly feel his heart start to ache. It was annoying. Teague was muttering to himself.

He told Mina everything, except for the plot.

Mina stared at Jared. "A party?"

He grinned at her. "Yes! Isn't is wonderful?" There was sarcasm in his voice. He felt Teague's irritation but ignored it. "Everything we always wanted!" Teague was getting more annoyed with him by the second. He shot Jared a bolt of mental pain, letting him know he wanted control. Jared exerted his will over Teague, momentarily blocking the mental connection, something Teague had done to him long before all this romance started happening. Teague's shock was the last thing he registered before his other half was blocked completely.

Mina, oblivious to all this happening, stared at him with betrayal in her eyes. "Why didn't you stop him?"

He slumped against the wall, exhausted. "He was too fast. Your father was on the other side of the room by the time I registered Teague's intent." Jared turned and slammed his fist on the wall. Teague's actions were making him angry. His control flickered. He had to hurry.

"Jared?" Mina touched his arm.

He turned to Mina desperately. "Mina, I want to be _free_! The one who goes by Teague, The Story, _that _is the Shard. _I_ am the old Teague." He moved closer to her. "He's distracted right now. Mina, the shard _craves_ unity. The closer the knife gets to my heart, the more torn we will become. I was the one who put the desire for the knife in his mind."

Mina's eyes widened. "But why?"

Jared grinned, then he glitched. "He…back…" His eyes widened in panic.

Teague's blue eyes came back. Completely blue. Mina backed away slowly. "No…" She shook her head. Her voice was filled with panic. He walked to her.

"You will be attending a party for our engagement. Jared will not make an appearance. My father, too, cannot come. You will come and stand by my side." His voice was calm, like the sea before a tsunami. Mina, poor girl, was use to the Jeague she knew. She had forgotten the Story. She had forgotten what she herself told Brody. Teague, The Story, had killed before, he can kill _again._

Her eyes flashed with anger. "No!"

He smiled grimly. "Pity."

_No! Teague, NO! Please…d-d…don't- _Jared was blocked out and locked under Teague's control.

_Too late…_ Teague chuckled. He grabbed Mina by the throat.

"Mina, Mina, Mina…dearest future wife, let me tell you what your life will be like." He pushed her violently and pinned her against the wall. Squeezing her throat almost delicately, he spoke into her ear with a purr in his voice.

"We will be married. You will do as I say. Never question me. Obey me instantly. Do not talk to the servants. Do not speak with my mother or father unless I am present." He roughly kissed her. "And you will stay in your room at night, unless I call for you. When I kiss you, you will kiss me back." Teague stared at her with a smug, cruelty in his freezing blue eyes.

Tears pricked her eyes. Her neck was bruised. He smile viciously at her. "Any questions?"

Mina sobbed. Her eyes were pleading. This couldn't be happening. "Come back to me…please…" She tried humming the lullaby. He growled and flung her onto the ground.

"You have vowed to stay on this plane. You are engaged to me. Mina Grimm, you are…mine. To with as I like, to love or to kill." She screamed as he grabbed her by her hair, yanking her up. "Vacation's over, darling. Time to earn your keep." She was forced onto the bed. He yanked her tunic open, showing the under blouse. Her eyes widened as she realized his intent.

"N-no. NO!" She struggled. He laughed.

"Mina, Mina, mina, I'm not giving you a choice." He reached for her pants when the door was flung open.

"ENOUGH!" It was the king. Teague jerked back in surprise. Mina sobbed in relief and fled to Lucien. Maeve stepped in front of them.

"Enough Teague. The party is going to be canceled. Release her from her vow!" She glared at him. "Lucien and I have discovered your trickery in keeping her here. We will not tolerate it!"

Wrong words… His eyes flashed. "NO!" The room pulsed with his power. "You're afraid of me." He laughed. Pointing to his father. "My coronation will occur the day before my wedding." He glared at his parents. "Do as I say."

Maeve swallowed. Lucien tightened his hold on Mina. They glared at their son, but they didn't say anything back. Mina's heart plummeted. Teague was far more powerful than his parents. They couldn't go up against him. The soldiers didn't stand a chance.

Teague smiled mockingly at his future wife. "Mina has had a trying day. Let's leave her to rest. Mother, continue preparing for the party tomorrow." They left. Mina slumped onto her bed. Touching her throat, she cried. She missed Charlie. She missed her mom.

**Lucien and Maeve's Personal Rooms**

"I like that girl! I will not see her broken by Teague, even if he _is_ our son!" Lucien hissed.

Maeve sighed. "How?"

His eyes glinted as he continued pacing the room. "She vowed to stay on the Fae plane, She did _not_ now to stay in the palace. When the invitations are sent out, you will leave with them, smuggling Mina with you."

Maeve's eyes widened. "The invitations will be sent out tonight!"

"Teague doesn't want me near her. You go and collect her." Maeve nodded and gave the orders to the servants to ready her carriage. She cautiously went to Mina's room. "Mina, this is Maeve. Open the door."

"He told me not to." Mina's voice was thick with tears and fear.

"He's not here; he won't know."

"Yes, yes he can know. He has my Grimm mirror. It shows him everything that's happening to me, what is said around me."

Maeve gasped and pulled away. "Come out! Hurry child!"

"I _can't_! He'll kill my family if I disobey! He has a _seam ripper_!" Maeve stifled a groan. Her son held all the cards. She bade Mina a sad goodbye and returned to her husband.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Lucien was told what happened, he instantly started pacing again. He hated how he had to be all sneaky and hide behind lies in order to escape his own _son_! He was the King! "We need to take that mirror from him."

"He'll know we know!" Maeve cried. She was afraid of her son. He wasn't loyal to them. He didn't care if they died by his hand. He couldn't care less if he killed his mother.

Lucien shushed her and held her comfortingly. "We have to take that chance. Mina's life is in danger. Our lives are in danger. The kingdom is in danger. I have a feeling that Mina will know how to bring him back to himself. What we need to do is have you distract him from his room with party planning. I'll sneak in and take the mirror and hide it. We continue as planned."

Maeve nodded. She dried her tears and left for Teague's room. Quickly, she knocked, smothering all nervousness from her features. The door swung open.

"Yes, Mother?" He lounged against the doorframe like a lazy cat.

"I need your input for the party. What is the seating for the dinner?"

He nodded. "Very well." They left. Lucien slipped around the corner. With a little magic, he unlocked the door and entered.

"I'm too old for this." He looked around and saw something covered in a sheet. "There you are." He slipped the sheet off and watched Mina sob on her bed. Shaking his head, he took the mirror and turned to leave the room.

"Taking a souvenir, Father?" Lucien stared into Teague's cruel eyes and froze. Maeve was pale, standing behind her son. Obviously, Teague had suspected something and doubled back to catch his father in the act. Lucien cursed.

He closed his eyes and sighed. There was only one other thing he could do to protect Mina's life. He dropped the mirror, hoping it would splinter and shatter. It did.

Teague roared with rage and smacked his father across the room with a wave of magic.

Maeve screamed for Lucien. The guards rushed in. Mina did too. Teague fixed his gaze on her.

"Clumsy father broke your mirror. Because of this, you will have to stay in my sight until it is fixed. And it _will_ be fixed."

He glared at his mother. She held her unconscious husband protectively. The guards moved against Teague. Mina sprang forward.

"Stop!" To her amazement, they did.

Teague slipped his arms around her waist and moved his body up against hers from behind. He kissed her neck, a mockery of the gentle kisses Jeague used to give her. "They must obey the Princess."

Her eyes widened. She had never realized that the title of Princess and all the rights would go to her.

Teague nodded to Plaith. "Take my parents to their rooms." He turned to Mina. "You are staying here."

Maeve spoke up. "That is dishonorable!"

He paused and then smiled. "Very well, Mina will decide. A night in my room, or a night in the prisons?" He gazed at Mina with his paralyzing eyes.

Everyone froze, including the guards. Mina looked at Maeve. She was pale. Ashen almost. She glanced at the guards. They seemed shocked. She needed to think this through first. Any wrong words, and Teague would hurt her.

She took a deep breath. "I do not want to dishonor my future husband and my Prince." From Teague's surprised look, she said the right thing. She took another breath.

"I also do not want to stay in jail when I have done nothing to offend the Royal Family during my stay here." She looked at Teague, staring into his eyes. "There is a connecting room to this one. If it pleases the Royal Family, I shall stay there."

Teague became thoughtful. "I agree. Move her things there." Plaith bowed and the guards left with Teague's parents.

Mina looked at Teague with uncertainty. He laughed.

"Honestly, Mina, I'd rather kiss you than threaten you. But that will be your problem. Something to keep you on your toes." He moved towards her quickly. Caressing her neck, he whispered.

"You'll have to know when I'll kiss you and when I'll want to snap your pretty, white neck."

He squeezed her throat. Mina closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Teague wouldn't like her crying. It might make him worse. He would either enjoy it and want more, or he would become enraged and hurt her. Either way, it would hurt. Teague chuckled and kissed her gently on the lips. Hesitantly, she let him; she didn't fight him as he deepened the kiss.

Mina gasped as Teague touched her where he shouldn't have. He smiled with a ruthless kind of lust. Uncaring, unloving, and totally unforgiving, his eyes were like blue ice chips, harsh and cutting.

His voice was soft, like a balm laced with poison. "Soon, your body will be mine. you will give me a child. An heir. You'll be the perfect little wife." He caressed her possessively. "Jared is gone. He is locked in my mind, completely helpless. Brody is going to die. I will personally see to his death. There will be no one, but me, to have you. Any man that touches you, will be executed. Any woman that befriends you will be banished. _I_ will be all you have. You're father will stay a guest, but you will never see him. You will live with the knowledge that he is alive and in this very palace, but you will never see him again."

Mina desperately tried to keep her tears at bay. This was hell. This was hell. Her hell. She couldn't escape. He chuckled and slipped his hands up her under blouse. It was still undone since his last attempt. She gasped. What he was doing felt good, but she couldn't enjoy it. He didn't love her. He wanted to claim her, like a dog claiming a fire hydrant.

His words still burned in her mind. She was alone. She was completely alone. A slave to a man who both lusted for her and despised her. Her children would be taken from her at birth. She knew that he would do that. Anything he could do to break her down, he would. Mina forced herself not to tear away from him. That would only bring more pain. Physical this time.

She hated him. She hated him.

She was afraid of him.

He pulled his hands from under her blouse and massaged her hips and thighs. She could feel his excitement. Her heart cracked. Panic and suffocating fear filled her core. Their wedding night would be torture. A hellish torture that could never be forgotten. She almost screamed for Jared to help her, but she realized that he was no longer there to help. The Teague that she loved was gone. The Jared that he had become was gone. The mortal that had protected her with soft hugs was a world away.

She was alone.

He kissed her neck and pushed her away. "Leave me." She stumbled and left the room quickly.

As soon as her door, the connecting one, closed, she heard it lock. It was a very permanent sound. It broke her heart. She was trapped in a world of eternal hell.

A prisoner to a creature who enjoyed her agony.

Mina threw herself on her bed and gave in to the wracking sobs that tore through her body.

What little hope she had left, was gone.

**I'm sorry. **

**Ink…**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you can forgive me for that…rest assured, it was sadly necessary. I wouldn't torture Mina without reason. This is a chapter mostly without Teague. I thought a breather would be nice. It's completely fill. **

**Ink…**

Chapter 18

Mina finished her breakfast. She was exhausted. Teague hadn't called her in to his room at all since last night. The clock on the wall said it was 9:30 AM.

A wood nymph maid had brought her food that morning. The other maids had delivered her things to her that night. Mina held her tears back. _What had cause Teague to turn back so violently? Was it the conversation that I had with Jared?_ She shook her head, and with shaking hands, sketched the Old Teague. The boy with the eager smile and young eyes.

She was so focused on her drawing to calm her down that she didn't notice the connecting door open.

"They say that the first sign of love is adoration. And adoration is copying another's style."

She held back a gasp and looked up. He motioned for her to come to him. She dutifully got up and moved closer to him. He laughed lightly.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft. She knew instantly that any wrong tone and he would hurt her.

He kissed her, and she forced herself to kiss him back. All the love she had for him was steadily blackening and withering away, like a putrid flower scorched by the heat. She loved Jeague.

Breaking the kiss, Teague smiled down at her. "Get ready. The guests will arrive at six. The dinner will be at eight. I'll summon some maids to help you dress." She nodded quietly. He moved to her bed and picked up the sketch book he had given her. It seemed like ages ago. Only two days…only two…

He raised an eyebrow. "This is very well done. Do you realize that the Grimoire portrayed its stories as sketches because of your artist skills? Another Grimm was a writer and it showed it in story format."

Mina looked at Teague in surprise. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Really." He kissed her on her nose and walked to her door. Opening it, he summoned the waiting maids. They filed in, all were carrying supplies for her preparation. The last maid was holding a closed box. She was holding it reverently.

Teague nodded to Mina and left. Mina glanced at the dress that the maid was holding. It was red satin and black lace.

"Do you have any other colors?"

"This is Prince Teague's preferred colors, m'lady." The maid said. Mina sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

They set the dress of Teague's choice on her bed to be put on when Mina was ready. They placed the jewelry on her dresser vanity. There was a necklace, two bracelets and earrings. They were made of silver with white diamonds. They looked old. She glanced at the maids to ask how old it was but shut her mouth when she remembered Teague's words. _Any woman who befriends you will be banished._ She couldn't do that to the girls. She stayed silent for the whole treatment. Only responding to questions about her preparations.

They washed and did her hair. Twisting it up in curls. She glanced at herself in the mirror and was shocked to find a completely different, more mature Mina staring back. She felt like a stranger in her own skin.

The water clock on the wall said it was 12:00.

Mina sat on a chair, and they did her makeup, her nails, and her feet. She murmured an objection about the color of the nail paint, but they only replied that it was Prince Teague's choice.

They sprayed her delicately with perfume. She wrinkled her nose at the scent. It was too old, too mature for her. It was also fruity. She preferred flowers. The maids explained that it was Prince Teague's decision.

She glanced at the clock. 3:30 PM.

They stood her up and presented her with one of her worst nightmares. The corset. She almost ran from them, but stopped. Teague wouldn't be pleased. She sighed and let them do as they wanted.

They pulled the strings on the corset and tied the knots. It pushed and squeezed all the right, in Mina's opinion all the wrong, places. Mina gasped for breath. They loosened it slightly. Air rushed back into her lungs. The maids then took the layers and inner slips and started guiding her into them. She had to step into them.

Three layers later, they helped her into the actual dress. She stared at herself in the mirror. This wasn't Mina. This was a Queen. A woman. She was just a girl. A seventeen year old girl.

They presented her the shoes. Glass with red diamonds in them. She almost scoffed. How just _like_ Teague! She felt a flicker of the old Mina. The one who wouldn't have gone through all this like a lamb led to a slaughter house. Phantom fingers encased her throat.

She put the glass slippers on.

She looked at the clock. It was 5:05 PM. Only fifty-five minutes until her freedom officially slipped between her fingers.

The last maid took the box and unlatched it. She brought out the crown. Mina gasped slightly. The maid stretched and placed the crown on Mina's head. Mina stared at herself. Now…she was a Queen.

There was a knock on her door. The maids opened it. Teague waltzed in and froze. He stared at Mina. She could tell that he truly was amazed.

"You're…beautiful." He stared at her. His eyes narrowed. "Where are her gloves?" He glared at the maids. They paled, and one rushed over and grabbed the gloves. Teague snatched them away from the cowering girl and slapped her with them. Mina breathed in sharply.

"Please…" Teague glanced at her. Her brown eyes were pleading. He sighed.

"Very well. Get out!" The maids scurried out of the room.

He slipped the gloves onto Mina's small hands. "You make a beautiful Queen." He eyed her up and down. "A very beautiful Queen."

They left the room. Mina took a deep breath and to once last glance as the clock. 5:25 PM. The guests were arrive in thirty-five minutes.

She held back a sob and forced herself to stay in Teague's company. His presence disturbed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mina took a deep breath and bowed to Lucien and Maeve. They nodded to her. Teague slipped an arm around her waist, and led her to the thrones. Another had been made for her, right beside Prince Teague's. Mina bit back another sob at the thought of marrying The Story. The Story, not the old Teague, not Jared, not Jeague, but the very creature that despised her existence.

"You're so tense, love. What's wrong?" Teague's breath caressed her ear.

"Just nervous, Teague, I don't want to shame the Fates, or you."

He chuckled. "They will be in awe of your beauty."

_Like a beautiful statue behind glass, always called beautiful but never touched._ She thought sadly. She missed the thrill that Jeague brought.

She sat beside Teague and watched the servants scurry around. She thought about her father, her mother, and her baby brother. She missed them terribly. She had only been gone for two days, but it seemed forever now that she knew she would never see them again.

She smiled sadly as she remembered Brody. His ring was on her dresser. She had forgotten to put it on that day. She leaned back against her throne. Brody had always made her feel safe, but suffocated. He would be the type to pull her away from the edge of a cliff. Jeague would be the type to push her off the cliff and catch her at the last minute, laughing at her screams of outrage.

She chuckled. Teague looked over at her.

"Yes?"

She shook her head. "Just a thought. A memory." He took her hand.

"You'll have new memories from now on." She forced herself to smile at him.

The guests began arriving. The crier spoke their names and titles. Mina watched how Maeve nodded and held her hand out to wave and such. She followed her cautiously. During a break, Mina glanced at Lucien. He beamed at her. She smiled tiredly back at him. Teague's hand slid possessively around her waist.

Mina forced herself to leaned into him. Anything else would have led to punishment later that night.

"You're mine, Mina."

Mina looked up into his ice blue eyes. "Of course. I won't forget." He chuckled in her ear.

"I won't let you."

Mina looked around to see if any more guests were coming. She saw a familiar figure move through the Fae guests. She tensed. Where had she seen that person before?

Teague raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter?

She turned to him. "I thought I saw someone I knew. It was nothing. May I sit at my throne, Teague?"

He nodded distractedly. Mina moved to her throne. She looked around for the king. Lucien had left when the all the guests had finally arrived. She sighed and saw Teague searching the crowd. He turned to her and made his way towards her.

Teague sat beside her. "Mina, you're shaking."

She stopped, or tried to . "Sorry. I'm…uneasy. Something's off. It doesn't feel right."

Teague ignored Jared's agreement. His other half was becoming more vocal, taking advantage of Teague's good humor. "You're imagining things." _Both of you._

Jared grumbled and huffed. _You idiot!_

Mina nodded hesitantly. She had become quite docile. Teague didn't know what to think about it.

_You've frightened her. Of course she's become docile! At the threat of being strangled for a wrong word spoken?!_

_Shut up, Jared. I do what a like. And I treat Mina the way she deserves to be treated. If she does something wrong, then she will be punished. If she does something right, then she will be rewarded._

_That isn't love. You don't love her! You love only yourself! Come back Teague! Forget the poison that is in your heart! It isn't YOU_!

Teague ignored Jared. The musicians started playing again. People were walking towards the dance floor. He stood up and motioned for Mina to stand with him.

She took a breath. "On behalf of your toes, I need to tell you, I_ can't_ dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "You did very well during the Red Riding Hood quest. Except now, you'll have a _better _partner."

Mina sighed. "I warned you."

Halfway through the dance, Mina realized that Teague was an exceptionally good dancer. He made even her look good.

She sighed. "Did this come to you naturally as well? Or did you have to learn?" She was getting sick of all these 'oh-so-talented-Fae'.

He laughed lowly. "Mother forced me to learn. I was young for a Fae. Use to skip classes as often as possible." He smiled. Mina wished that his mood would stay like this forever. She _hated _walking on eggshells around people. Jared was the same way. Mood shifts so erratic that it made her dizzy!

She smiled at him. "That was me in piano classes."

He chuckled.

Maeve moved over to where they were dancing. "It's time for dinner." Teague nodded.

Mina and Teague followed Maeve to where Lucien was standing. Something caught her eyes; turning, she saw Ferah lunging toward Teague. Everything moved in slow motion. Mina caught all the details of what was happening all in a split second. The guards were already moving towards them. A shout came from Lucien. Teague was turning, a look of surprise on his face.

Within five seconds, Mina had an argument with herself. Her gentleness won. She stepped in front of Teague. The knife slid into her gut. She heard Teague shout her name. Maeve screamed. Lucien called to Mina. Ferah pulled the knife out, and quick as light, stabbed Teague too. A circle of onlookers stared in shock at the dying couple. Ferah was grabbed and pulled from the room.

Darkness was creeping into Mina's vision. She stared at the bloody knife. It was whole…her foggy brain knew something was important about that, but she couldn't think of why…

She felt Lucien chanting over her. She heard Maeve speaking too. Fae Power coursed through her, making her feel cold. It was uncomfortable. She didn't like it. It was invasive. She felt cold. Casting out blindly, she looked for her mother. Mina always got these chills. Her mother had told her it was because her heart was fighting itself. Mina never understood what that meant. Mina wanted to shy away from the freezing cold. She wanted to warmth of the sun, the cool pleasantness of the breeze, but not this chilling bite. She tried to tell the King to stop, that she wanted the lullaby, but she couldn't speak…

She let the darkness pull her away, if only to escape the cold.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Time Passes**

Mina opened her eyes. It was dark. It was cold. The cold never left her body. The chill was still in her bones. Mina thought that she might never be warm again. She remembered everything that had happened. _Am I dead? This is boring… I always thought dying would be more…climatic…Where's Teague? I hope he didn't die…_

She heard something. Crying. Some person, no, _people _were crying. There was light. She blinked. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Teague, she's gone…you have to give her body to her parents. Let her father see her and then send her body to her mother. It's the right thing to do."

Teague's voice carried through the room. "No! She vowed she would never leave this plane, that includes her soul. She won't…" His voice cracked from raw emotion. "She won't leave…me…"

Mina tried to speak. Tried to tell them that she was still there. Nothing came out. Her throat wasn't working. She heard Lucien murmur, "She would not want us to mourn but rejoice that you are whole again."

Mina's heart leapt. Jeague was back!

"Come Teague, you must sleep and eat. You must take care of yourself.." She heard the Fates leading a sobbing Teague from the room.

"…no…"

Teague froze. "I head her!" He turned to the bed that held Mina's body. She was pale. Deathly pale. Her heart had stopped beating. The doctors had labeled her dead days ago.

Lucien sighed. His voice was ragged from tears of his own. "Come Teague, you must rest. You're hearing things now."

"Please…don't leave…me…" Mina gasped. She tried to move. To go to Teague. Pain sliced through her body. She screamed. Her throat started working again. The pain wouldn't stop. She screamed again. She felt someone holding her. Someone injected her with something. The pain died.

She could think again. How long had the pain lasted? She couldn't remember…

Some time later, she opened her eyes to see one grey eye and one blue eye staring at her with unspeakable relief.

They had her taken from the morgue and back to her original room. Teague had never left her side.

He stared at her. His parents and the doctor and maids left. They were alone.

Mina stirred. She felt no pain. "How long…?"

Teague took a deep breath. "Six days."

Mina gaped. "What?!" She whispered.

He sighed. "Let me tell you. I, myself, was unconscious for some time. Two days actually. Mother healed me. Later, I was told that Father tried to heal you but your body rejected his magic. Your own father attempted to heal you. Nothing happened. We lost hope that you would live.

"I suggested to your father to sing that song. The one you sang to me. He hesitantly agreed. Your heart started beating again, but you remained in a coma. The doctors advised my parents and your father to keep you in a room that would protect your body temperature and your internal organs."

Mina swallowed. "And…how are you…?"

He smiled. "I have the memories of bother Jared and Teague. I am whole. The shard unified with the blade and was pulled out of me. The absence of the shard wouldn't have unified me; it would have only prevented me from becoming darker." He smiled wider at her.

"What unified you?" Mina whispered. She had an idea but was afraid to ask.

"Both Jared and the infected Teague love you, albeit, in different ways. Your imminent death forced them to prioritize. The shock sealed them together. I am both Jared and the former infected Teague." His eyes became haunted as the memories of his past actions came back to him. It was a shock. He would probably never fully recover from the massive guilt of his murder spree on the Grimm family.

Mina kissed him. "That's in the past, Teague. You'll have to find a way to atone for your actions to the Fae families and the Grimms. That's the only way you'll find completion." He smiled tiredly at her.

"I would that it were that simple."

She sighed. "I never said it would be simple. I said it would bring you closure."

He stared at her. "How could you save me after all I've done to you?" His eyes were wide.

She laughed. "I love you." It was as simple as that.

Teague shook his head and gave her a roguish grin. The type of grin that Jared use to give. She smiled at it. Staring at him, Mina let go of Jared. She let go of Jeague. She let go the of the Story. Taking all her memories, she shoved them into one guy. Teague.

Motioning for him to come closer to her she tugged him to get on the bed with her and hold her. He did as requested, enjoying her warmth that for four days, he thought he would never feel again. She snuggled into him.

"It's good to feel safe."

He laughed. "Safe?" She stared at him in confusion. He grinned at her with a perfect mix of mischief and love. "My dear Mina Grimm, you will _never_ be safe with me. Secure? Yes. Stable? Absolutely. But _never_ safe."

She stared at him and then kissed him. Laughing, she snuggled closer. "That's fine by me. I don't think I could live a safe life anyway."

He laughed and tightened his hold on her. "Mina?"

She looked up at him. "Hmmm?"

He stared at her. There was a darker glint in his eyes. "I still hold my promise of executing any man that tries to flirt with you."

She sighed. _Then again…there will always be a darker side to him…_ She grinned. "Of course dear. I'm yours after all." He sighed in contentment and held her close to him. She fell asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Five Years Later – Human Plane, Christmas Party, Grimm Mansion**

Teague sighed and shook his head. "Your mother still hates me." He could feel the woman's glares, threatening to slice through him. He widened his grey and blue eyes innocently at the older woman. Sara Grimm huffed and went over to the refreshment table.

Mina laughed and handed him Nick, their second son. "She'll get used to you." Their eldest son, Jared, was playing with Nan's and Nix's kid, Jon. Mina tutted and straitened Jared's circlet. He huffed but let her fuss over him, he had his father's temper, that was for sure. Mina turned back to Teague with a smile.

He glared at her half heartedly. "You said that four years ago at our wedding when she tried to slice me open with the wedding cake knife."

Mina giggled. "What can I say, Elves are spirited individuals." Mina unconsciously felt her ears.

Sara Grimm had rescind Mina's glamour and the suppressant magic on her daughter's wedding day. Due to this fact, Mina's body and magic was allowed to transform. Teague had just about died when he saw her entered the throne room in her wedding dress. Elves were notorious for being beautiful and exotic. Mina, was no exception.

She had become far more graceful. Her height had increased, from five feet, four inches to five feet, nine inches. Her figure became slender, but there were muscles waiting to be toned just beneath her skin. Her eyes had become slanted. Her ears were pointed. Her facial bones were more angular and exotic. Teague was so busy staring at her that he had failed to say 'I do' and only came back to himself after the priest called to him three times.

Mina moved closer to Teague. She held Teague's hand and sat next to him. Her eyes sought out Charlie. He was dancing with Nan and smiling like an idiot. Nan was laughing. Her baby brother was eleven now. He very rarely spoke, still relying on sign language, but he did have the physical capabilities to. The doctors could only explain that an emotional shock forced him to rely on speech. Nan was coaching him on how to speak now. It was going to be a long haul but, Charlie was coming along.

Mina sighed and leaned against her husband. Teague was now the king of the Fae. Lucien and Mauve were enjoying their retirement very happily. Teague had cracked down on illegal Fae on the human realm and forced the Grimm Reapers to leave Mina's family alone and start hunting down the evil Fae, or face his wrath (which was still very frightening). He had, on Mina's suggestion, created an immigration system of sorts for Fae who wanted to move to the human plane. They were very studiously monitored so as to prevent any harassment to humans.

Speaking of harassment, Ferah had been executed on crimes against the Crown. Constance was forced to retire from leadership of the GMs. She was under house arrest. Mina sighed. That wasn't a very good memory. She glanced around her human home and saw her mother dancing quietly with her father. Mauve had fixed it so that he could store enough magic to visit the human plane once a month without fading. She smiled. Her mother looked so happy. The happiest Mina had ever seen.

Something caught her eye, Mina giggled and directed Teague's attention to where Brody accidentally bumped into Ever. Charlie very cheekily pointed above their heads to the mistletoe hanging on the ceiling. Teague chuckled.

Ever blushed and Brody resembled a tomato. He swooped in and gave her a quick kiss. Ever blinked and then smiled a very tentative smile. Brody smiled back. His first genuine smile since Mina gave him back his ring all those years ago. Brody and Ever _had_ been dancing around each other, each uncomfortable with voicing their feelings in fear of being rejected, but today was the day that they realized the truth.

Brody stared at Ever; Ever nodded hesitantly. Brody whooped and pulled her in for another kiss. Nix jumped onto the table and shouted. "CALLED IT!" Everyone started laughing at him. Nan, blushing, forced her husband to get down.

Teague smiled and kissed Mina. "You were right, love."

Mina just smiled and deepened their kiss.


End file.
